Rushing the Beat
by StraightShark
Summary: The rivalry between Barden University's most notorious sororities- Alpha Psi Delta and the Bella's- goes back to the very foundation of both houses. Too bad third-generation Alpha legacy Beca Mitchell has seemed to take a liking to the Bella's...or maybe it's the opposing sororities President Chloe Beale that has caught her eye. Either way, Alpha VP Aubrey Posen is not having it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Woo new multi-chapter fic! I'm real excited for this one! Especially with all of the sorority connotations that the Bellas have- tight-knit college group, a sisterhood, they have a sorority house etc. This fic will be mostly Bechloe with side Staubrey. And I'm not lying, there is a fair amount of side Staubrey. This story has all of the goodies: romance, humor, drama and more! I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters. Rated M for adult language, references to under age drinking, slight hazing but nothing too bad, and maybe sexual content if that's the way ya'll want it to go. No major triggers. This is just light-hearted fun!

* * *

 **Rushing the Beat**

 **Part I: Rush Week**

Chapter 1: So You Want to be an Alpha?

* * *

Beca Mitchell is not sorority material.

But her mother was.

And so was her aunt.

And her grandmother.

And her great-grandmother.

Yeah, she was a legacy.

A legacy for the most intelligent, poise, ruthless and cutthroat sorority on the Barden University campus.

Alpha Psi Delta. Or ΑΨΔ in Greek letters.

Mostly referred to simply as 'Alpha's' because that is all that was needed. At Barden, Alpha's were looked to like royalty. Awed and feared all at the same time. Beca wasn't necessarily nervous about college or impending sorority life- just weary.

Her best friend Emily on the other hand...

"Oh-M-Alpha-G!" this place is so frickin' cool!" Emily squealed next to her as she jumped up and down. They had just arrived on campus, their luggage in tow. All black and matching for Beca and a hodgepodge of colors and brands for Emily.

"Woah girl, stop," Beca said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She was literally buzzing with excitement," Think can you cool your junk, Junk?"

"Honestly? Heck no, I've been waiting for this day my whole life. I mean c'mon Beca we're finally _freshmen in college_. You can't tell me you're not a little bit excited." The taller girl looked at her best friend expectantly.

"...okay I'm a little excited to finally get to take some music tech classes."

"See there ya go! Alright, now let's go see our room!"

* * *

"Wow you guys got all of your stuff up here already? I was hoping to help with some heavy lifting!" Beca's dad said looking around after just arriving.

"Yeah Dr. Mitchell, although it did take a couple trips!" Emily said, still all smiles.

"Em, you've known me for two decades and I don't think I've once heard you call me that."

"Sorry Uncle John, we're in your work place so I just thought-"

"That you'd suddenly stop being the second daughter I never had?" He chuckled which made the taller girl blush.

"Haha sorry."

"So are you guys going to the activities fair?"

"What's the point we know we want to rush Alpha Psi Delta, we know sign-ups for rush week are tonight at the kick-off party and we know we have some serious unpacking to do." Beca's face contorted in a look of disgust that made it look like saying the words left a bad taste in her mouth. Her father sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Becs, you don't have to be in Alpha Psi Delta because your mom was. I know how much you hate everything about Greek life."

"That's easy for you to say,"she replied quickly- bitterly. They stared at each other for a few more seconds, her father being the first to break.

"Look...why don't you guys just check the fair out. You might find other clubs- or even other sororities that catch your eye."

"Like mom would ever tolerate me being in another sorority," she chuckled humorlously.

"Look Beca, no matter what you decide I will support you- you too Emily."

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll leave you girls to it."

"Thanks Uncle John, tell my parents I love them!"

"Will do!"

"Bye dad."

"Good luck on your first day of classes tomorrow!"

He closed the door behind him leaving the girls alone in silence.

"You want to go to the Activities Fair don't you?"

"Please Beca pleeeease!"

"Alright alright, lets go!"

* * *

"Okay apparently the Greek booths are towards the West side of the the quad, by the founders fountain- Oh. Found them." It was fairly difficult to miss the fraternity and sorority booths. They were on either side of a circular pathway with a bronze statue in the middle and decked to the nines with their house letters plastered on posters and shirts and buttons and jackets.

"It's like a middle school dance with the boys on one side of the dance floor and girls on the other," Beca quipped.

"Holy cow there are so many people!"

"Look, there are the Alpha's, come on."

Not five steps in the right direction were they intercepted by a girl of average beauty with the letters ΚΚΠ across her quite ample chest with an 'Ask Me For Help' badge.

"Hi you wouldn't happen to both be freshmen looking to rush for a sorority would you?" she asked in a high-pitched, over-excited voice that were like nails on a chalkboard to Beca's decorated ear.

"Um, yeah," Beca replied a little stunned that someone was more peppy than her best friend. But at least Emily was genuine about it. This chick seemed to be as fake as her-

"Well I'm Alyssa and I can answer any questions you may have on any sorority or can direct you to anyone's booth- there's Kappa Kappa Pi (that's me), Sigma Chi, Nu Omega-"

"We're here for Alpha Psi Delta," Beca cut her off.

"You...want to be an Alpha?" She looked the smaller girl up and down condescendingly- hip cocked out and everything.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Beca growled back, never one to back down.

"Hmph, no, it's that booth right over there."

"You mean the booth with the big ΑΨΔ letters that we were walking straight for?"

"Uhh..."

"Yeah. Thanks." Beca pushed past the speechless girl with Emily in tow.

"Beca, I thought we agreed on trying not to make enemies here."

"No, you agreed. I'm prickly by nature. Besides, you know the Alpha's have plenty of enemies."

"That's just how they were when our parents were in school, I'm sure it's changed for the better!"

Beca took one look at the three girls at the ΑΨΔ table and thought that they definitely had changed, just not for the better. Three blondes sat at the table looking prim and proper in dresses and heels- their make-up, hair and jewelry as elegant as could be.

That didn't deter Beca though.

"Well well, are you girls looking to rush?" The blonde in the middle asked. More like stated.

"You bet your pretty prized pony," Beca said with a slightly condescending smile. Whether she became an Alpha or not she immediately knew she was going to enjoy messing with this girl.

"Alpha-scuse me?" Before Beca could say anything witty Emily jumped in.

"What she meant to say was that it's so lovely to meet you all and we hope we're given a chance to be considered for Alpha Psi Delta."

" _You're_ looking to be an Alpha?" she said, looking at in disbelief.

"Umm, Aubrey?" The least scary looking blonde said, looking like she really had something to say and eyeing Beca with intrigue.

"Not now Jessica."

So the leader was Aubrey then.

"No offense but you look a little too...alternative for us. Don't you think Kommissar?"

"I don't know she's a bit scrawny but she looks like she's got some bite."

"Well no offense but it looks to me like you could use some variety and bite," Beca smirked.

"We have an average GPA of 3.8 and the most reputable organization on campus you bitch," Aubrey said through a forced smile.

All of a sudden there was a blur of red and a girl slightly taller than Beca and slightly shorter than Emily was between them.

"Wow Posen, scaring off the freshies already are we?" The disdain on Aubrey's face was immediate.

"Late as always, Beale. God knows how you'll ever able to recruit anyone- which would be a ideal actually." The red head chose to ignore Prissy Posen and turned to Emily.

"Hi, my name is Chloe Beale, President of Beta Epsilon Lambda Alpha- or the Bella's for short."

"I'm Emily Junk- well, technically Hardon-Junk but wow your eyes are so gorgeously blue."

"Aw thank you, that's so sweet."

"Trying to steal my potential pledges Chloe?" Aubrey seethed, standing up as if the height difference would give her more power.

"Oh they're _your_ pledges now? I wouldn't be surprised if they steered clear of the Alpha house for as long as they're here with how you treat them." Chloe turned to Beca now and she was immediately stunned by just how beautiful the other girl was.

The contrast of her fiery hair and glowing crystal blue eyes had her speechless- she kind of short-circuited. Which was weird because as quiet and reserved as she knew she was she always had a witty or smooth comment in her head.

"Chloe," she said again like she hadn't just said it. She stuck her hand out and Beca had to rely on muscle memory to match her movements and shake it.

"Your hands are so soft," she blurted out. Yeah, that wasn't witty or smooth at all.

"Beale would you just go back to your booth!" Chloe gave her a genuine smile before moving over five feet and leaning on the adjacent booth which had ΒΕΛΑ written on its banner, still facing them.

"You guys good back there?" Chloe called to her own executive board.

"Aye aye Mr. President!" a blonde with a British- or maybe it was Australian?- accent replied.

"There. So, what's your name sweetie?" Chloe asked, not taking her eyes off Beca. Aubrey glared.

"Beca. Mitchell. Beca Mitchell is my name."

' _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ ' Beca thought, shaking her head to try to get herself to snap out of whatever enchantment this new player to her college game cast.

"Wait. Wait wait wait wait _WAIT_!" Aubrey cut in, screeching so loud that she got the attention of everyone within a 15 foot vicinity.

"You're THE Beca Mitchell?! As in, an Alpha legacy from the Anderson line?"

"If you're asking if my mom, aunt, grandmother and great-grand mother were all Alpha's then yes. I'm that Beca Mitchell."

"Jessica you're the recruitment coordinator why didn't you tell me that _this_ was Beca Mitchell?"

"I tried to but you wouldn't let me," she said simply. Aubrey looked like she was about to pass out and Chloe was laughing so hard she just might.

"Wait, why is this little troll so special?"

"Oh don't mind Kommissar she's new to the states and doesn't know what certain words mean. Kommissar, Beca comes from a family of Alpha legends. Her great-grandmother was the founder, her grandmother the reason why we have the house we live in today and her mother was the youngest President in Greek Life until-"

"This jiggly ginger right here! First third year president woo!"

"Oh screw off Beale! Beca is an Alpha legacy not a Bella's one."

"Aubrey you know as well as anyone that tradition doesn't concern me as much as it does you."

"I don't need a reminder, Chloe.

"You guys are going to the kick-off party tonight though right?" Jessica asked, trying to change the subject as quick as possible.

"Yeah of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Emily said cheerfully.

"Alright here's a map of where it is and some Alpha's only info for you."

"Thanks," Beca simply said. Jessica seemed a lot more reasonable," Ready to go look around some more Em?"

"Sure! It was nice meeting you girls!"

"Sure thing sweetheart, hope to see you at the rest of the Alpha rush week events." Beca and Emily shuffled off quickly turning their backs in time to miss the glares exchanged between Aubrey and Chloe.

"Woah Becs they _really_ knew you."

"Yeah, I was a little afraid of that. I had no idea it would be _this_ bad."

"Well it can't hurt right? At least we're on their radar now!" Emily was the biggest optimist Beca had ever met. Beca on the other hand would describe herself as a realist. And right now she didn't know if being known as a third generation legacy was going to help or hinder her.

* * *

Emily looked like a kid a Christmas as she looked over the pool area drinking everything in. Music was blasting as the giant pool was filled with gyrating college students instead of water. The concession stand had been turned into a make shift bar, kegs and solo cups littered the counter. Lining one of the edges was a set of tables for rush check in, tons of freshmen itching to get a bid.

"So this is the the infamous abandoned pool our parents always talked about. Aren't they worried drunk people might fall in?"

"It looks like they've got a bunch of sober monitors. But oh my god can you believe that this is where your mom and my dad met and became best friends for life!?"

"Yeah it's amazing. C'mon, let's get in line. That one looks shortish. Oops, sorry," Beca apologized when she accidentally bumped into the person in front of them.

"No problem. Hey, I recognize you- you're uh- Beckie? The Alpha's legacy?"

"Ummm Beca actually, you heard that?"

"Duh, the whole quad may as well have heard that. That blonde is way louder than I would of pegged her. Plus, you're cute. I notice cute people a lot more," she winked. Emily tried to stifle a chuckle as Beca's eyes widened," Anyway, I'm Stacie. I'm also a legacy just not from one with a chapter here. What about you?"

"I'm Emily. My dad was in a frat here so not really a legacy."

"I'm sure you'll get a bid regardless. You're pretty cute yourself." Now it was Emily's turn to blush and Beca's turn to laugh.

"Um t-thanks!"

"Alright who's up next!" A guy in a bro tank with the letters ΤΒΜ stitched across his chest called. The three girls shuffled towards the table.

"Alright you girls looking to rush?"

"No actually we're looking for the robotics team," Beca deadpanned," No shit we're rushing."

"Humor, I like it! Sorry about the redundancy it's just standard procedure during Rush week. My name is Jesse Swanson and I'm the VP of Membership and Recruitment for Theta Beta Mu.

"Hey my dad was a Theta!" Emily announced.

"No way! Last name?"

"Junk. Oh I mean Hardon. Hardon- Junk."

"WHAT?! Your dad was Steve Hardon?"

"YEAH!" Beca jumped, these two were a whole new level of optimistic.

"Well which sororities are you girls looking at? I'll try to put in a good word if I can. I know a lot of people in Greek Life."

"Well my heart is _set_ on being an Alpha, this one too," Emily said hip bumping Beca.

"And I'm undecided but I wouldn't mind getting your number," Stacie said, giving Jesse the bedroom eyes.

"I'm flattered but I actually have a girlfriend.

"Just because there's a goalie doesn't mean you can't score."

"Ha good one, you've got some spirit the Bella's would love! Or the Kappa's or A Chi O or- never mind. Here put your names and emails down on the sheet and take a numbered name tag. This is a packet with all rush week info, brief statements about all the Greek chapters we have here at Barden, and just some good resources to have. After that you'll be good to party woo!"

"Great, thanks Jesse. We _really_ hope to see you around," Stacie said suggestively.

"Alright c'mon let's go!" Beca pulled her away while pushing on Emily's back while she gathered all their books and badges.

"Wait I didn't catch any of your names!"

"Emily!"

"Stacie!"

"Beca, unfortunately."

"Have fun!" Jesse called after them.

* * *

"So which events are you two going to? All the Alpha ones I suppose," Stacie guessed.

"Yup, gotta make our presence known," Beca sighed," What about you?"

"I like exploring my options."

"Well the Alpha events look awesome," Emily rifled through the book," Okay. Monday: House tours, Tuesday: karaoke, Wednesday is a social with Theta Beta Mu, Thursday: Formal Potluck and 'To Be Announced', Friday: Beer Pong Tournament and Saturday is bid day!"

"Shit that's a lot of interacting."

"Hahaha, if you've got trouble interacting than you might be in the wrong line of work. Are you sure you want to rush?"

"Yes. Yes I am sure," Beca bristled. ' _Why do people keep asking me that?_ ' "I just need a drink."

"Me too, let's go!"

"And battle that line? No thank you I'd rather stay sober for a night."

"That's okay! I'll get you something! You stay and make friends we'll be right back!" Emily claimed, pulling Stacie along.

"Wait what- Emily!" She called after her., but the girls had already disappeared through the crowd.

* * *

"Heeeeey Beca!" A very obviously tipsy Chloe yelled over the music, bounding over to the abandoned brunette with two cups in her hand," Here you look lonely and sober. Its vodka and lemonade you'll love it."

"Thanks," she took the cup tentatively," So you remember my name huh? It seems that's going around a lot these days."

"Duh, don't you remember? 'Beca Mitchell. Alpha priority number one!'" Chloe said, her voice getting shrill and high, mockingly.

"Ha yeah...I would've given anything to have a picture of Aubrey when I told her my name."

"Well don't tell anyone but I've got plenty of pictures and stories of her that are more than reputation damaging- all obtained legally and consensually of course."

"I bet. So what's the beef with you and the wicked witch of the campus?"

"Oh you think she's bad? No no, the Alpha president is far worse."

"Wait- Aubrey isn't the president?"

"Hmmnope, she's the VP of Communications and Academics."

"Huh, go figure...still though. There's something between you two specifically." Beca saw something pass through Chloe's eyes for the briefest second. Something sad...like guilt or...regret. Maybe she was just imagining it because it was gone in a flash.

"Long story short, our houses have been at war since basically the beginning of our foundation. Actually it started with your great grandmother. Do you know the story of the Alpha's and the Beta's?"

"Do I know the story? Ha, of course. It started when my great-grandma and her best friend started the Alpha's together. But they had a falling out when grams, for lack of a better word, stole her best friends boyfriend. So, her best friend left the Alpha's and started the Beta house next door to remind her everyday that she betrayed her in the worse way." Chloe smiled then. Not the big, all teeth smile like Beca had been seeing all day but a softer, more subdued one.

"It's been awhile since I've heard that story told the right way. To be honest though, it's hard to tell if any story is true when you hear it second hand."

"Well, I've heard it straight from the source."

"Still, I bet it's hard to hear about your family talked about in such a negative light."

"Nah, she was just being honest. She had a lot of regrets- one of the biggest ones being that she betrayed and lost her best friend. In the end though, she was happy with the man she chose, just not with the method she got him. And frankly I am too because I wouldn't be here without either of them choosing that."

"Well, when you put it that way..."

"Wait so, the Bellas are really the Beta's?"

"Yup, the name changed a decade or so ago I think. The last time our two houses had a MAJOR falling out. We broke the rules and tacked on a fourth letter- Alpha- at the end to show that sometimes Alpha's do come last."

"Wow that's some symbolism for you."

"Yeah, and we got a super cute nickname out of it too!"

"Super duper cute," she said sarcastically," so what are you trying to do here? Steal me away?" Beca accused in a way that could almost count as flirting. Almost...she'd probably find that weird later.

"Not at all- I just like making conversation. We can talk about anything you'd like though. Music, movies-"

"You're right Bree- Chloe has taken an unhealthy liking to our legacy. Careful there Beca, Chloe has a tendency for seducing poor, innocent freshmen and bending people to her will." For the first time Beca saw an expression any less than gleeful adorn Chloe's face. It had nothing on the supposed flicker she may or may not have seen earlier. Now she looked hurt.

"Excuse me- do I know you?" Beca spat to the bitchy looking brunette who was standing next to Aubrey.

"Alice Montgomery President of Alpha Psi Delta." Beca blinked twice. She was not expecting that.

"We were just talking Alice. Don't put any false ideas in anyone's head," Chloe defended," I'll see you later Beca." The redhead quickly took off without so much as a glance back. Apparently the rivalry between the Alpha's and the Bella's ran deeper and more personal than even she originally thought.

"Oh hey Chloe!" Emily said passing her with two cups in her hand and no Stacie to be seen.

"Don't count on it Beale!" Aubrey called after the redhead," So sorry you had to deal with her."

"It was fine."

"What happened?" Emily asked confused.

"Nothing of dire importance, and who might you be?"

"Oh, Emily Junk- Beca's best friend and hopefully an Alpha pledge. You're Alice, the President right?"

"How did you know that?" Beca stared at her in surprise.

"Research?"

"Yes I am, glad to know some people come prepared. Speaking of Beca, Aubrey, don't you have anything else to say to our _number one_ priority?"

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Beca winked. Alice immediately went into a fit of very obviously fake giggles.

"Well, Bree?"

"Beca...I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said this afternoon. I have to come on strong so I can really get to know people. We don't want just anyone in our house but I apologize for not knowing who your were sooner." It was scripted and not at all genuine but it was the best the blonde could do.

"It's okay, really. I don't want special treatment."

"Oh don't worry, Alpha's may be better than anyone else-"

"A given."

"But all Alpha sisters are equals. We treat each other with respect and dignity." Beca had to suppress the need to snort. Respect and dignity? Yeah, OKAY. "Anyway I can't wait till you see the house- although I'm sure you've been there before even I have considering-"

"I've never been. Only seen pictures." Alice retained a straight face but looked a little pissed off though she tried to hide it.

"Well, I'm sure you'll think it's absolutely gorgeous!"

"I bet." This time the disappointment was more than a little evident. She hadn't expected the most important legacy of her generation be so...sarcastic and stoic and it was getting harder to adjust.

"Well, I've got some presidential matters to take care of. Beca, Emma, I can't wait to see you tomorrow! I have no doubt you'll have no problem getting into the Alpha's she winked before turning to leave.

"It's a-actually Emily..." The tall brunette stuttered out.

"Right, of course, sorry." And then she was gone, leaving them alone with Aubrey, precious time the blonde was quick to capitalize on.

"Listen here _Beca_ you may have Alice fooled but not me."

"I _what_?"

"You think I'm an idiot? It's so obvious that you want nothing to do with me or my house so I'm not sure why you're even here."

"You'd think I'd be busting my ass here talking to _you_ if I didn't want to be here?"

"Whether you want to be or not, legacy or not, I honestly could care less. But if you do anything to damage the reputation of this proud sisterhood I promise you you'll live to regret it."

"You don't even know me."

"I don't have to, you're showing me everything I need to know and frankly I don't like it. Seriously consider if you want to be with us because if by some curse or miracle you do become an Alpha, you better start acting like one." Before Beca could fire back another snarky reply Aubrey had walked off in the same direction as Alice had left.

"Beca don't-"

"Let's go back to the room," she cut her off, she wasn't in the mood for a lecture. Or a party.

There was some- okay, a lot- of truth to what Aubrey was saying and she hated her even more for it.

For the first time it dawned on Beca that this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought it would be.

* * *

Beca and Emily finally got back to their (still mostly packed up) dorm room at around two- Beca flopping down onto the bed with a groan.

"Some first day huh? And we haven't even started classes yet," Emily said tentatively.

"That was awful. I mean come _on_ Em did you _hear_ the way Aubrey talked to me? And there's no way Alice wasn't just being nice. I'm just waiting for her to snap. At least Aubrey was straightforward about her disdain."

"Beca...did you enjoy any part of the day?" Emily practically whined. Beca remained silent.

She actually did find something about the day _slighty_ tolerable.

Or maybe, someone...

Emily took it another way and sighed deeply." Look Beca I know I've always wanted to be in Alpha Psi Delta but you're my best friend and the biological sister I never had. If you don't want to do this-"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Beca snapped," My dad, Aubrey, Stacie, that Jesse kid- even you!"

"Maybe the reason people keep asking is because every fiber of your being screams that you don't want to!"

Neither girl really got mad at the other- irritated and annoyed yes- but they never got mad or raised their voices.

"Beca...I know that you feel like you have an obligation- no, a duty to be an Alpha. But you _don't_. You don't. And you shouldn't have to do something you don't want to do."

"I appreciate the concern. I do. But this is something I have to do. For me and for my mom."

"You know that a year ago you would never have imagined following your moms footsteps. You actively would've rebelled against it."

"Yeah well, a year ago she was alive." Emily didn't dare say anything. Not just because she thought it would hurt Beca, but because Rachel Mitchell was like a second mother to her and it hurt Emily to talk about her too," I'm doing this Emily. I need to do this."

Beca got up, put on her headphones and started unpacking. Blatantly ending the conversation.

Emily silently got up and hugged her from behind before helping her unpack.

Beca smiled slightly, she always knew just what to do and Beca loved her for it. Without saying anything- because nothing needed to be said- she went back to quite literally transitioning from her old life to her new one.

Something was for certain though, having all of these people doubt her just made her want to succeed even more. She always loved a challenge.

She just hoped she knew what she was doing.

* * *

A/N2: Boom, first chapter out of the gates. I would love to hear your guys' feedback and I'd be happy to take questions or suggestions. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about how long this second update took, it's midterm season and I got a cold but it is here now! Hope ya'all like it and thanks so much for reading! I'm having a lot fun with this and I'm super surprise there aren't more Sorority!Bella fics seeing how it's _right there_. Maybe it's _too_ obvious. If you haven't notice the characters have mostly canon personalities.

Elleon Stormwrath: **Face claim to Alice, the Alpha President, is Alice from the first Pitch Perfect. Aubrey and Chloe's Bella's captain at the beginning of the movie! Just in case more people were wondering.**

Lauren H 91: Heeey! What's up? And right! Sorority!AU is right there! And I mam excited for ya'll to read it as well!

Baby Darth Dalloway: Good to herar! Any predictions?

aaahhhhhh: Hope you're back from dying :)

Wolfie2451: Thanks!

Star Flowers: **There will be Staubrey! You won't see it much this chapter but you will start to see it next chapter for sure!**

Rivrop: HOPEFULLY IT CONTINUES TO INTEREST :D

Electronis Zappa: I know it makes me sad when they fight too and it's a challenge to write but I love it :)

eyeslikeastorm: I frickin' love your enthusiasm and congrats on being the first reviewer :)

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

 **Rushing the Beat**

 **Part I: Rush Week**

Chapter 2: Ginger and Cyanide

* * *

It was only her second class and Beca was pretty much over school. Why was it even necessary for her to take philosophy anyway? So she could sound like a stuck-up know-it-all? And 8:00 AM was way too early to begin classes. Thankfully though, it was three in the afternoon and she was down to her last class of the day and to the one she was most excited for: Music Theory.

It was a long walk all the way from Baker hall to the Music building but she had to admit, she enjoyed the solidarity. At least for the moment. It gave her some time to think without anyone around. Not surprisingly her thoughts drifted to last nights events and her whole plan to join Alpha Psi Delta. Last night was nothing short of sobering. It reaffirmed some of the worst stereotypes she could think of and more.

God what the _hell_ was she thinking? She could barely handle one night in Greek Life- why was she doing this? Because she was as stubborn as a bull? Because she wanted to prove a point? For her mom?

No matter what, she wasn't ready to give up on it yet. She wasn't a quitter. A slacker yes, but not a quitter. After all, it had only been one night and it wasn't all bad. Emily loved it and everything was definitely interesting. Some of the people even seemed genuinely nice, like Stacie and Chloe. Especially Chloe. Beca couldn't help but be intrigued with her- maybe it was because she stood her ground with the Alpha's and seemed so real among all the fakers. And weirdly enough, when she was talking to Chloe last night about Greek life Beca was almost...captivated. Usually whenever anyone talked about it, it made her gag a little but not with her.

Beca finally got over to the building, not getting as lost as she thought she might. And here she was actually a little early to her class. Maybe she'd actually be able to pay attention in this class. Music always gave her a break from the rest of her life. It would probably be the one escape she had from the endless amount of sorority stuff.

"Hey Beca!" Stacie called loudly from the side of the aisle before using her long legs to clamber over seated people so she could sit down next to Beca.

So much for the sorority solace.

It could have been worse though- it could've been Aubrey.

"Hey Stacie. Emily said you disappeared last night."

"Oh right- sorry about that. I found a cute boy to dance the night away with if you know what I mean," the taller girl winked," So you ready for house tours today?"

"I mean, yeah, I guess so."

"What are you gonna wear?"

"Ummm...this?" Beca said, gesturing to the tattered black skinny jeans and faded purple flannel she had thrown on this morning.

"Really?" Stacie looked her up and down condescendingly," C'mon you've gotta show your assets. You've definitely got them."

"Gross."

"Calm down. I'm just saying these girls will have what- an hour?- to judge us mostly on looks. It wouldn't hurt to try a little harder now so when you get in you can go back to wearing your cute plaid shirts." Beca thought about it for a second.

"...that's actually pretty smart."

"Thanks! Most people think the only thing in this noggin' is an extensive list of sex positions...don't get me wrong though that's in there too "

Beca let out a genuine chuckle. This girl was alright. Maybe Emily was right about making friends instead of enemies. So she decided to put herself out there a little. She could use some allies.

"Hey um, I'm not so good with the girly stuff. Do you want to come help me with the outfit stuff before the tours?"

"Beca, you have to take me out to dinner first!"

"What?! Dude, no- I'm not- that's not-"

"Hahaha, don't worry I'm just messing with you. Yeah, sure I'll totally stop by."

"Cool...I'm sure sure Emily will be happy to see you too. I live in Baker hall."

"Sweet, I'm like right next door in Lawrence hall. Here put your number in," Stacie handed her her phone.

"Alright everyone Phones and laptops away and we can get started!" Their professor announced. Beca imputed her number into Stacie's phone before giving it back.

"I'll text you!" she whispered.

* * *

When Beca got back to their room after class Emily was sitting on the floor holding her guitar backwards.

"You're not left handed."

"I know I know, I was having writers block with that song I've been working on so I thought I'd change it up."

"Did it work?"

"Nope. How was class?"

"Well, Philosophy was just about as awful as I thought it would be. Writing has never been my forte but Music Theory was actually half interesting. Oh, and you'd be proud of me- I made a friend- well, solidified one."

"Really? Who?!" Emily asked, the surprise showing on her face.

"Stacie. From last night? She's in my theory class."

"Oh yeah she seemed fun!"

"Yeah, she's coming over in like twenty minutes I asked her to help with my outfit for the house tours." Emily stared at her," What?"

"Okay one: _you_ asked her? And two: why couldn't I have helped? My outfits are great!"

"You're the one who told me to be nicer to people and you know those school girl sweater vests and bohemian skirts aren't my thing."

"Okay fine. Fair enough."

Beca's phone buzzed and she looked down to see a text from a random number that said: It's Stacie! I'm coming in 10, what room number?

She replied and exactly ten minutes later Stacie came bounding in.

* * *

Stacie had managed to find the two dresses that Beca owned. One was black, because really, it was the most practical color of all. And the other was pink. It was one of her least favorite articles of clothing, but she just knew immediately that Stacie would choose it when she dug it from the back of one of her drawers.

"This one. This one is the only thing that is remotely close." Beca internally berated herself for even bring the dress in the first place.

"I forgot that existed. Actually, I think I blocked it from my memory." Stacie looked at the two roommates questioningly.

"It was the bridesmaids dress at her dads second wedding," Emily explained.

"That blows. You're wearing it."

Beca glared some more but eventually relented with a grumbled 'fine', figuring it would only be for a few hours.

* * *

A few hours too long.

"I hate dresses. But I hate this one especially."

"Oh stop whining!"

"You've made it through most of the houses and we only have two left," Emily reminded her.

"I'm super excited to see the Bella house. They seem like they know how to have fun," Stacie said.

"But they are mortal enemies with the Alpha's."

"Having something to rally against is healthy for a community? Haven't you ever seen sandlot?"

"No," Beca stated easily. Movies? Not her thing.

"Is that the baseball one with the dog?" Emily asked.

"You're killin' me smalls," Stacie quoted, laughing when they didn't get the reference. They were in a group with about twenty or so girls but the three of them stuck together throughout the tours. Every other girl in their group was dressed just as nice if not nicer and they all had the same resting-bitch face while they attempted not to look nervous upon entering each sorority house.

"See, this looks nice and cozy!" Stacie said as they approached the Bella house. It had a traditional style with wood siding and a big blue cursive B on the side of it.

There was also toilet paper _everywhere_.

A brunette who was talking to the blonde Australian I had seen yesterday at the Bellas booth smiled wide and approached us.

"Hello ladies. I'm Ashley, the Head of Recruitment for the Bellas. Please excuse the mess. One of our more...dynamic sisters was caught leaving two ducks at the Sigma Beta Theta house. Needless to say they shit everywhere and this was their retaliation."

"There is still no proof it was me!" The blonde yelled, picking up as much toilet paper as she could and shoving it in a garbage bag. Ashley just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, come on inside and you'll get to meet some of the sisters! Amy show time, you can do that later!"

The inside was pretty cozy and looked fairly clean but definitely lived in. Various Pictures lined the staircase and hallway leading into the dining room/kitchen area where all the furniture was moved aside and a mass of chairs were set up in a large circle.

Beca immediately spotted Chloe who was the only one sitting on the kitchen island while everyone else stood in a jumble around her.

"Hello freshmen welcome to the Bella house! I'm Chloe Beale the Bella President and uh, this is our house! Now I'm sure you guys have already heard some nasty rumors about our chapter but I just am encouraging you to forget all of that and build your own judgments. We're just a great group of gals who support each other and want to make the most out of life as possible." It wasn't just Beca who was mesmerized by Chloe, she clearly had a similar effect on everyone else. Her charisma was infectious.

"So to get to know you girls a little better and have you get to know us we're going to do a little speed dating exercise and match you all one on one to one of our sisters. So pair up and after ten minutes we'll rotate!"

People immediately started moving and Beca didn't register it for a second. It was a beautiful unstructured mess of "It'll all work out." Then she and Chloe made eye contact and the redhead sauntered over to her.

"Looks like you're the lucky one who gets the President," Chloe said.

"Excuse me but it looks like you chose me. The other girls will think you're playing favorites," Beca countered confidentially.

"Maybe I am," Chloe said, almost flirtatiously. It caught the brunette off guard and she struggled to respond. Chloe smiled and continued conversation effortlessly.

"I'm glad to see Alice and Aubrey didn't scare you off last night."

"Please, it takes a lot more to scare me off. Emily on the other hand..." she said nodding to the girl next to her who was chatting with Amy. Well, Amy was talking (loudly) while Emily looked at her with a look halfway between amazed and terrified.

"Yeah, Amy is the Events and Activities Coordinator...she's got a strong personality. So have you and Emily been dating for long?"

Beca would have spit out her drink if she had one.

"No. No we are not a thing. That's- EW no. We're just best friends. Basically sisters- technically god-sisters, we grew up together."

"So you two have known each other for awhile huh?"

"Yeah, all our lives. We even room together now. We thought about branching out but honestly, I need her enthusiasm and she needs my logic. We've got a good system going." Usually Beca would be weary to divulge all this information to a practical stranger but Chloe was feeling less and less like one every second Beca was with her.

"Aww that's so sweet," Chloe beamed.

"I am _not_ sweet. Just a creature of habit." The redhead just continued to smile knowingly.

"You know, I actually came here with my best friend too...but uh, y'know college changes people and we're not really that close anymore."

"That's a shame, I don't know what I'd do without Em."

"Hopefully you'll never have to find out. But onto happier things- how are you liking the Bella's so far? Think we can give the Alpha's a run for their money?"

"I wouldn't even put you in the same category," Beca replied truthfully. From what she'd seen so far they seemed infinitely different.

Chloe seemed to like that answer.

The timer on her phone went off signaling the first rotation.

"I'll talk to you later Beca."

She was counting on it.

Stacie moved to Chloe, Beca moved to Amy and Emily moved to a black girl with short red hair- apparently Cynthia-Rose.

"Hey, I'm Beca."

"Right, right, the Alpha Legacy. I'm Fat Amy."

"...You call yourself Fat Amy?" Beca asked, perplexed.

"Yeah, if there is one thing I don't believe in it's false advertising."

"...right." For the rest of their time Amy basically just recounted the craziest most random Bella house stories. Beca couldn't tell if she was making them up or not but she thought it was hilarious either way. Chloe was definitely not lying when she said Amy had a strong personality.

"...and this one time, we filled the Alpha hot tub with hair dye. Aubrey's hair was red for a month. I've never seen her so mad- which is saying a lot but she ended up getting Chloe back and putting blonde dye in her shampoo bottle. Though Chloe actually rocked blonde pretty well..."

"So what's up with Aubrey and Chloe?" Beca took a chance and asked. Fat Amy just shook her head and said,

"Better not to open that can of worms little legacy." Then Amy went on to tell another ridiculous story. Boisterous hand gestures and all.

* * *

Based on eavesdropping Beca gathered that the other girls in her group were pleasantly surprised by the Bellas but super excited for the Alpha's. It was way more competitive than Beca thought it would be but she still wasn't too worried. After the Bella house the Alpha's were the only one left and they were right next door. Next door still meant a couple hundred feet away. Most of Greek Row backed onto a gorgeous man-made lake and all the houses had been given a hefty amount of space- especially the Alpha's.

"Woah," Beca couldn't help but say when they finally got there. Stacie just let out a long whistle.

The building was daunting, to say the least. It's sheer mass was intimidating- a trim collection of pure white paneling and faded brick. The gate and fence that surrounded the house and the pristine lawn was black iron and matched the banister of the main balcony.

Just above the French doorway that was the main entrance hung were bright gold ΑΨΔ letters- shining and austere.

All the girls were equally im awe while Jessica made her way through the gate to them.

"I bet this place could be a killer haunted house," Beca quipped.

"Well, campaign to be the Events and Activities coordinator and you may just make it happen," Jessica said with a smile," Alright ladies, my name is Jessica and I am Head of Recruitment here at Alpha house. I will warn you now- rushing Alpha will not be easy and getting a bid will be even harder. But if you're lucky enough to make it in you will consider yourself blessed."

"Blessed?" Beca mouthed earning her an elbow to her side from Emily.

"Here at Alpha we pride ourselves on tradition and excellency. We have outstanding academic diversity as you'll soon find out. We have the highest cumulative GPA of any organization on campus in and out of Greek Life. We also have won the Philanthropic Award three years in a row for the amount of money and volunteer hours we've all put in. We are all about giving back to the community. So if you'll follow me we can head on in." The blonde's words sounded painfully rehearsed and scripted but her smile made up for it.

The group of girls immediately ooed and awed when they finally went inside. The foyer had white, elegant tiling with a double staircase that converged into the center of the double height space. There were hallways that wen off on either side that divided the space into wings and a hallway straight ahead. On the staircases were a bunch of perfectly done up girls, spaced evenly and all of them wore the same matching fitted light pink v-necks with 'Rush Alpha' written on them.

Beca was 100% certain that she had just stepped into hell. Squeaky clean, pristine, hell. While the Bella house felt closed-in and cozy the Alpha house felt wide open and sterile.

"Don't say a thing," Emily whispered.

"I wasn't going to, I was temporarily blinded and it shut down all my senses."

" _Beca_." She kept her mouth shut as Jessica went on.

"If you get in you'll get to be sisters with each one of these wonderful girls. Now if you'll follow me down this hallway will come into the great room with the main kitchen, living area and breakfast nook. To the left is the formal dining area and to the right is the formal living area. But we're actually going to the backyard." Again, the girls were blown away. They went onto the elevated deck which transitioned into a small french-style garden and backed into the lake. Beca could see a large wooden deck with a dock, a grill and a patio out there too.

The deck they were standing on was lined with foldable chairs, all facing a long table with three girls that Beca most certainly recognized and two empty chairs. Missing the part where Jessica instructed them to take a seat before the blonde took her place at the table, Emily grabbed her hand and led her to the front row.

Great, now she couldn't play Candy Crush.

"Ladies I'd like you to meet the executive board of Alpha Psi Delta for this year!" Everyone started clapping and Beca tentatively joined in.

"So as facilitator of this panel we'll just get right along. First we'll start with introductions- why don't we say our name, position, major aaaand a goal for this year? The Alpha's are very goal oriented. So we can start from left to right?"

"I am Komimissar. Finance Representative. I make sure our budget is in order. I am an International Studies major and my goal for this year is to lead the Alpha's to victory during the BU olympics."

"What are the BU Olympics?" A girl in the crowd asked.

"A series of competitions that each Greek chapter here participates in against each other. Please hold any further questions for our Q and A portion."

"My name is Alice and I am the Alpha President this year. I am a Journalism major. As President I have many duties and obligations but my goal this year is to be the only president in Alpha history to successfully dissolve the campus-leach that is the Bella's. If you don't know, the Alpha's and the Bella's have been at war since their foundation when the founder of the Bellas stabbed her then best friend- OUR founder- in the back. The Bella's are a rowdy disgrace with more marks against them than any Fraternity on Campus. They do not respect us, Greek Life, or themselves."

Everyone started whispering to each other. That's certainly not the vibe Beca got from the Bellas but she knew from the beginning that the Alpha's had some of their facts mixed up.

"Very well put Alice," Aubrey nodded," My name is Aubrey Posen, I am the Vice President of Communications and Academics. My goal this year is to have a successful Presidential campaign run so that I can- hopefully- carry on the level of excellence that Alice has set when she graduates this Spring term."

 _Of course_ Aubrey was gunning for President.

"And as you know, I'm Jessica, PR major and Head of Recruitment. My goal this year is to have an amazing new batch of freshmen join our ranks!"

"If you haven't figured it out already, the Alpha's are leaders in their community and unless you're blind you have noticed that one of these seats up here is empty. We're missing an Events and Activities Coordinator on the board and a week from bid day we will hold an election for who will fill the seat. This is a rare opportunity and it is only available due to a mistake. Even though most board members are upperclassmen it is not a requirement. If you want to make a name for yourself and get involved as a freshmen you're welcome to try to run for the position."

"Umm, what was the mistake? What happened to the last Coordinator?"

"They probably sacrificed her to their overlord," Beca whispered making Stacie laugh as silently as possible next to her.

"A girl who should never had been an Alpha in the first place held the position. I will not go into the details of why she was asked to leave the house. All you need to know is she is no longer with us."

"You killed her?" Beca exclaimed. Holy shit!

"What? Of course not! She left without a fight and now she's...now she's a Bella."

Their were murmurs throughout the group again,

"Wait which one? We were just at the Bella house." Aubrey and Alice looked at each other hesitantly before Alice nodded, giving her the go ahead.

"Chloe Beale."

* * *

Beca, Emily and Stacie began their walk from Greek Row to the campus and eventually the dorms. It was probably a twenty minute walk and for the first five they were silent. Mulling over their first real day of Rush Week.

"Well, that was intense," Emily said," I can't believe Chloe was an Alpha."

"Yeah, that was...not at all what I was expecting," Beca thought out loud. She kinda-sorta-really wanted to ask Chloe what had happened. Not that Beca deserved an explanation she just...she was curious.

"I wonder if she was actually kicked out or if she left," Stacie pondered out loud.

"What do you mean?" Beca hadn't even had the chance to think of a the possibility. She was still shocked at the fact that _Chloe Beale_ was an Alpha. Beca wasn't going to pretend she knew the girl but she didn't at all the seem the type...then again even Chloe herself said college changed people. She must have meant herself.

"Well the Alpha's make it seem like Chloe did something wrong so she got kicked out. But what if the Alpha's did something Chloe didn't like and she left and the Alpha's are covering it up!" Stacie exclaimed.

"Wow we're already into conspiracy theories? What are you Stace an Investigative Journalism major?" Beca joked.

Emily looked at her curiously. Did _the_ Beca Mitchell just use a nickname on a girl she had only known a little over a day?

"Actually. I'm a Biochemistry major..." the leggy brunette drew the sentence out.

Beca blinked twice.

"That's so cool!" Emily yelled with no hesitation.

"Huh... what does that have to do with music?" Stacie grinned wildly. Back at home, everyone at her school- including all her cheerleading friends- thought she was kidding when she told them her major but these girls accepted it so easily. She was liking college more and more.

"You can relate anything to biochemistry. It's how people physically _work_ and what affects us. But anyway, back to the subject and the real burning question: what happened between Chloe and the Alpha's?"

"I bet you anything it has something to do with Aubrey. Or if it doesn't- she knows something," Beca told them . Not that she'd say it out loud but she had been watching Aubrey and Chloe. Aubrey, because if she turned her back on the blonde there'd surely be a knife in it in seconds and Chloe because...she intrigued her. She didn't know exactly why, maybe it was the way every sentence out of her mouth almost sounded like a melody or how complex she seemed to be- or something entirely different. Either way, those two were more than just snide comments and pointed glares, there was something deeper.

"I agree, and I don't know about you guys but I'm finding out by the end if Rush Week. If it's worth covering up I bet it's totally scandal or liable worthy."

"Geez you make it sound like they're hiding a dead body- your eyes did not just light up when I said that." Stacie just shrugged and continued smiling.

"Live a little Beca."

"I live!"

"No she doesn't," Emily jumped in.

"Do too!"

"How could you let her get this bad?"

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Stacie and Emily giggled at their bristling friends expense.

"Fuck you two, I'm running home," Beca said, fast walking ahead of them.

"C'mon Becs we were just messing, come back here!" Emily fake whined.

"Besides, it's not like you could outrun us with your tiny legs!"

Beca threw back a middle finger and picked up her pace. Stacie and Emily broke out into a slow jog and easily caught up to her, Stacie throwing an arm around the shorter girl to keep her from running. She tried to shrug her off but not completely serious so it was no use.

"Sorry sorry, it was right there! But come on we've gotta talk operation "Find-Out-What-Happened-Between-Chloe-and-the-Alpha's."

"That is a terribly name Ms. Smarty Pants. We need a better code name."

"What about "How-to-Separate-Ginger-From-Cyanide?"

" _What?_ "

"Guys! Should we really be meddling in other peoples business?" Emily tried to intervene.

"We're rushing for a sorority, of course we can! They probably know way more stuff about us."

"Yeah normally I'd agree with you Em- or at least not give a fuck, but I've got to say. Even I'm curious."

"Yes!" Stacie fist pumped before rubbing her hands together maniacally," Game on."

* * *

Keep up those reviews ya'll! Especially if you have questions or want answers! (Though I can't promise I'll answer them entirely if they're spoilers because that's no fun!) I'm hoping to do weekly updates if not something close to that!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Gah! I'm so busy but I got this chapter out in two weeks again :P I really think that's way to long between chapters so I'm going to try really hard to get the next one out quicker! Chpater 4 is one of my faves- but I like this one a lot too ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!

xcombixgirl: Hope you continue to love it!

tacobby: Not to worry Chloe's situation will all be explained!...eventually!

Lauren H 91: And I thank you for sticking around after all this time :) Thanks for the kind words!

ReadWriteFangirl: Thanks for the advice! And I'm glad someone likes the Chloe/Aubrey dynamic! Haha that gets better too. And more interesting...hopefully...

Star Flowers: I can't wait to reveal her past! It's just not going to happen _quite_ _yet_

Firepaw15: Thanks! Drama with comedy and romance sprinkled in is my fave!

Rivrop: I knoooow, it's almost painful to write, but also fun. I guess I'm a slight masochist? lol it'll get better though!

* * *

 **Rushing the Beat**

 **Part I: Rush Week**

Chapter 3: Center Stage

* * *

 **From Stacie: So what is it going to take for me to get you to sing at the Alpha's event tonight?**

 **To Stacie: A one way ticket to L.A.**

 **from Stacie: Oh come on! Karaoke night! We can duet!**

"Hey! Beca!" Beca looked up from her phone to see a guy trotting up to her little place on the quad. She liked working on her mixes on the grass between classes. She took off her headphones and paused the track, a little curious as to what this guy wanted from her. He looked familiar but she couldn't quite place his name.

"Hey...you," she said cordially.

"Jesse, remember? Welcome night at the pool?" With that it clicked in Beca's head and everything all came back to her.

"Right right sorry! I've just got a lot on my mind," Beca didn't invite him to sit next to her but he did it anyway, seeming completely comfortable which she was not. Was this how all frat guys acted?

"No worries, first couple days are always the worst- and sort of a blur. But you're still trying to pledge for Alpha right?"

"Yes siree."

"So I'll see you at the karaoke bar tonight?" He smiled- a stereotypical dopey, puppy dog smile. Was Jesse hitting on her? Or just being nice? She couldn't tell.

"Yeah I guess so? You're going?"

"Anything to support the Alpha's! So what are you going to sing?"

"Oh, I'm not singing." He looked at her and rubbed his neck.

"Uh, hate to break it to you but if you want to be an Alpha you kind of have to."

" _What_?"

"They don't tell you this but they drop anyone who doesn't have the balls to get on stage- even if you're horrible."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Yeah, just some insider info for you- gives you some time to prepare. But you obviously must have a good ear if you're into mixing," Jesse said pointing to her laptop.

"You haven't heard anything I've done."

"Can I?" He asked innocently, reaching for her headphones. She quickly slapped his hand and he reeled back.

"Don't touch what isn't yours," she scolded good-naturedly.

"So that's a no...?"

The campus bell rang signaling the hour and Beca checked her phone for the time.

"Actually I'm late."

"Right, protective and shy about our work are we?" He said teasingly as she packed up her things. She ignored him.

"Bye Jesse, see you tonight."

"Looking forward to hear you sing!"

* * *

"Hopefully today will go better than yesterday," Beca said hopefully.

"What are you talking about, yesterday went great!" Stacie replied.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have Aubrey out to get you."

"Would not mind if she was out to get me, if you know what I mean," she winked.

"Then maybe you could get her off my back."

"I'd be happy to try. And maybe if I can get close to her I could get some information out of her about what's up with her and Chloe."

"I'll beIieve it when I see it. And I can't believe we're going to a karaoke bar- I bet it was her awful idea," Beca groaned.

"Do you ever stop complaining? This is gonna be awesome! I love singing," Stacie said before immediately going into some purposefully awful runs," What are you guys singing?" She asked Beca and Emily.

"Beca and I are going to perform this song we've been working on."

"An original?"

"Yeah I wrote the lyrics and Beca did all the beats."

"But we're trying something different tonight."

"She works best on the fly."

"Best at what?"

"Mixing," Beca, said pointing to the black bag on her back. It was the bare minimum of her things but it would do for a quick set up and execution.

"What, like a DJ?"

"Exactly like a DJ. I want to be a music producer."

"No shit, that's awesome!" They were rapidly approaching their destination, there was a crowd of people with beers talking outside, all wearing Greek letters.

"Guys, are you sure this is safe? I mean, this looks like a real bar?" Emily asked nervously.

"It is a real bar. Apparently they don't card," Stacie smiled.

"Wow, my first time at a bar," Emily said in awe," As long as you're sure we won't get in trouble," she said as if Stacie could somehow guarantee it for her.

"Can you run faster than Beca?"

"Yeah…?" she tilted her head cutely, obviously not getting it.

"You'll be fine Em, you know I won't let anything happen to you," Beca assured her, pushing her into the bar.

With a name like 'Speakeasy' it seemed fit that it was a prohibition era style bar. Round booths with brown tufted leather lined the walls with smaller wood tables on a level a few steps beneath it. The foyer acted as the bar with two full walls of liquor before it descended into a main dance floor and a stage on the back wall. Beca surveyed the stage, pleased to see there was a mixing table off to the side and formidable speakers. All the staff was in black vests, black shirts, and ties or dresses- it was actually pretty cool.

Then she spotted Alice waving them down, all of the Alpha's were in the far right corner, taking up five booths and being as close to the stage as possible.

"Found them," Beca said. As the three freshmen made their way over to them Beca spotted someone she wasn't expecting to see- Chloe. Her red hair was easy to spot, though the other girl had yet to see Beca. She was with all of the Bella's in the opposite corner of the bar, talking amongst themselves. She wondered what they were doing there but Beca decided she better not make a scene by going over to talk to them. The last few days let her know that would not go over well with the Alpha's.

"Welcome welcome," Alice said," You bitches are singing something right?" Beca remembered what Jesse had said to her earlier that day.

"We're performing," Beca replied.

"Can't wait to hear how much talent you may or may not have," Aubrey said, staring her down. Stacie looked between Beca and Aubrey before smirking and taking a seat in the booth, getting much closer to Aubrey than she really needed to. The discomfort on Aubrey's face was immediate.

"What are you singing VP?"

"Bruno Mars, Just the Way You Are. I'm dedicating it to my boyfriend," Jessica and Alice squealed at her musical choice and sappy explanation. Kommissar just rolled her eyes.

Stacie pouted.

"So boyfriend huh? Let me guess, Greek Life?"

"Yes, Stacie," Aubrey said, wondering why this freshman was all of a sudden taking interest in her.

"Must be a lucky guy- especially with the way you look tonight." Stacie let her eyes trail over the other girl's long legs, which were shown off by the tight, deep purple, strapless dress was wearing.

"Thanks…" the blonde replied tentatively. Beca tried not her best note to laugh at Stacie's flirtation and Aubrey's confusion. She had to admit though, her friend was definitely keeping her attention.

"Alright whorebags, here's how tonight is gonna go. Every freshie gets on that stage and if you have stage fright, well…we'll take it into _consideration._ Whoever we think is the best will compete."

"In what?" another freshman asked.

"The the riff-off," Jesse said, appearing out of nowhere next to Beca.

"What the fuck is a riff-off?" Beca asked.

"A competition with the Bella's," Aubrey said, glaring in their general direction," It's Rush Week tradition." Well, that explains why Chloe was there. Alice continued to explain and Beca tried her best to listen,

"Basically people sing one at a time, interrupting the next person with a new song. The rules are that they need to match the beat and the category. Between us and them it's best two out of three. You can lose a couple different ways but the only way you can win is by finishing the song before someone else can interrupt you."

"Sounds overly complicated," Beca deadpanned. She could tell she was getting on both Aubrey and Alice's nerves but she couldn't really help being mouthy.

"It is, that's why they get a smart guy like me to judge!" Jesse said.

"So that's why you're here."

"Among other reasons!" Jesse said," Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to work out some technical things backstage. Good luck girls," He disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

"Alright, so who's up first?" Alice asked.

"Not us, I need a drink." She turned to leave before Aubrey called her,

"The waiters will get you whatever you want."

"I also need to go to the bathroom, will the waiters do that for me too?" Without waiting for a reply she left- really, she just wanted an excuse to go talk to Chloe seeing as how they were like, friends now.

"Hey, I see your glass is empty," Stacie observed, trying to gain Aubrey's attention again. She leaned farther forward, letting her cleavage show even more. If Aubrey noticed she didn't let it show.

"It was water."

"Perfect. Waiter! Two buttery nipples for me and a Sex On the Beach for my sexy friend here." Aubrey blushed at the word 'sexy' not too used to the crass language.

"Oh that's sweet but um, I'm not too big on hard liquor. I'm more of a red wine girl."

"C'mon live a little, you should really _loosen_ up."

Aubrey didn't know why she was letting Stacie get to her but somewhere along the way she decided to let it happen, at least for the time being.

* * *

"I was hoping I would see you here tonight. I wasn't sure if the house tours would scare you off," Chloe joked as Beca waited for her drink at the bar.

"You should know I don't scare easily by now."

"Good, I like girls with a little fight. It's no fun if you're a helpless damsel."

"Dealt with that a lot huh?"

"More than you know," she said," So I see you're still hanging with the Alpha's?"

"Yeah, I mean, they're a lot of things but I will say they're amusing and the masochistic side of me likes to piss Aubrey off." Chloe laughed.

"That's a good reason." Beca decided it was now or never.

"So…the Alpha's told us something about you yesterday?"

"Yeah? What outlandish story did they come up with this time?"

"They said _you_ used to be an Alpha- even held a position on the exec board." The redhead looked down at her feet and shifted on the balls of her feet.

"Oh."

"So, it's true?"

"Um…yeah…" she said slowly.

"So, how did you become the Bella's president so soon? I mean, that's pretty impressive."

"It's…complicated."

"Does it have something to do with Aubrey?" she asked, taking a chance.

"How did you- who told you-"

"Woah, chill. No one told me. It was just a guess based off how you two act around each other. Sorry if I'm overstepping."

"No, it's uh, its fine. Just sensitive."

"Got it, I won't ask."

"Maybe... maybe I could tell you one day. If we got to know each other a little better?" Chloe offered.

"Yeah, yeah okay," Beca grinned," So uh, are you singing?" Changing the subject before she could put her foot in her mouth. Which she would if she kept thinking about getting to know Chloe.

"Oh totes, but only during the riff-off. Singing is the best- and people tell me I have a half decent voice. Music is basically my life, I want to go into music education."

"Looks like we have something in common- love of music I mean, because I don't really think I'd do well as a teacher."

"I bet you're better than you think you are."

Chloe and Beca talked more as people began performing- some in groups, some in pairs and others alone. It was way more fun than it should have been judging people based on their voices- and the alcohol wasn't helping. Although Beca had to regrettably admit that Aubrey did have a decent voice.

"Hey Stacie is going!" Beca said.

"Damn, she's really hot," Chloe mumbled, Beca looked at her with wide eyes," What? You don't think so?" For some reason the brunette didn't like how easy that comment slipped out. Before she could respond with something probably embarrassingly awkward her phone buzzed.

 **From Emily: Where the hell are you? We're up after Stacie!**

"Oops, I've gotta go. I'm up next."

"Can't wait!" Chloe said, pointedly slapping her ass as she walked away.

"Dude!" Beca yelped.

"Sorry not sorry!" she sang before running off to her side of the bar. Beca shook her head, a ghost of a smile creeping its way onto her face.

Stacie was almost done singing her very seductive version of 'I'll Make Love to You' when Beca found Emily. As if the song wasn't seductive enough.

It had all of the guys catcalling her and fanning themselves and all of the girls glaring. She did have a good voice. Beca also noticed that Aubrey was looking at her intently, though her standard death stare was absent. Maybe Beca was reading too much into it.

As Stacie walked off the stage guys- and some girls- immediately flocked to her, trying to get her number or giving them theirs.

"Beca c'mon!" Emily said. Still slightly intoxicated, Beca grabbed her backpack and climbed on the stage, Emily taking the mic and Beca getting behind the turntable. The brunette could hear chatter in the crowd, wondering what the hell she was doing. She took out her laptop and mini mixing board and hooked it up to the system.

"Sorry for the delay, Beca is just getting set up- anyone want to hear a joke?" Emily asked awkwardly into the mic.

"No jokes from you! I'm ready!" Beca told her.

"Awesome, sweet, phew, because I totally was just gonna make something up and-"

" _Em_."

"Right, sorry, singing." Beca just signaled for her to turn around and pressed a key down, slowly raising the volume from zero to half volume as Emily came in with her first lines. She started out light and soft- ballad like.

 _When tomorrow comes_  
 _I'll be on my own_  
 _Feeling frightened of_  
 _The things that I don't know_  
 _When tomorrow comes_  
 _Tomorrow comes_  
 _Tomorrow comes…_

Beca began adding in some back beat, this part they had practiced more and was more of muscle memory.

She bobbed her head up and down to keep the beat, letting everything come naturally to her.

 _And though the road is long_  
 _I look up to the sky_  
 _And in the dark I found,_  
 _I lost hope that I won't fly_  
 _And I sing along, I sing along_  
 _And I sing along…_

Emily's voice became stronger as she became less nervous and Beca layered it so it echoed a bit more to give her some time.

She hit 8 quick beats to give Emily the faster tempo before the style did a 180 and changed into more of a pop EDM beat, quickening significantly in pace, Emily started back in with the chorus.

 _I got all I need when I got you and I_  
 _I look around me, and see a sweet life_  
 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
 _You're getting me, getting me through the night_  
 _Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes_  
 _Can't lie, it's a sweet life_  
 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
 _You're getting me, getting me through the night_  
 _'Cause you're my flashlight (flashlight)_  
 _You're my flashlight (flashlight)_  
 _You're my flashlight_

Beca smiled as she improvised the beat, the thrill of doing it live getting to her and giving her an adrenaline rush. She began adding in more layers, giving the affect that there was a whole band and a few back of singers, she provided background harmonizing vocals but Emily's voice easily drowned her out, deliberately.

 _I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top_  
 _I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop_  
 _'Cause you light the way_  
 _You light the way, you light the way_

 _I got all I need when I got you and I_  
 _I look around me, and see a sweet life_  
 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
 _You're getting me, getting me through the night_  
 _Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes_  
 _I can't lie, it's a sweet life_  
 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

Beca brought the volume and tempo back down for the last lines of the song, tearing away layers one by one until Emily's voice was by itself again.

 _You're getting me, getting me through the night_  
 _(Light light light you're my flashlight, light, light)_  
 _Light light you're my flashlight_  
 _Light light light light light, oh_  
 _(Light light light you're my flashlight, light, light)_

Loud applause immediately erupted when Emily stopped singing. She bowed and soaked up the applause as Beca packed up her stuff and they made their way off the stage. As soon as they got out of the spotlight they could see all of the Alpha's crowded around them, very much impressed.

"Wow that was amazing! I have never even heard that song before!" Alice praised.

"That's because Emily and Beca wrote it," Stacie said, giving Emily a hip bump. The girls all ooed as the other potential Alpha freshman looked on in jealousy.

"Beca I didn't know you could do all of that turntable stuff," the President said," That's so awesome."

"I mean, I would've liked to hear you sing but, I guess it was pretty cool," Aubrey admitted. Beca did a mini fist-pump in her mind, barely believing she got half a compliment out of Aubrey. She must have still been drunk.

"You know what, you three were so good, you're gonna be on our riff-off team," Alice announced. Beca's smirk dropped. Shit. She was hoping not singing much would make her safe from competing.

"It's an honor," Aubrey said.

"I'm honored," Stacie said suggestively putting her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Right anyway…come on guys, let's get our head in the game. We lost to the Bella's last year-"

"Which was bullshit," Kommissar interjected.

"Right, bullshit, so we can't let them beat us this year.

"I don't want there to be any dispute about who the champions are, got it?" the German student demanded. They all nodded.

"Then let's crush some Bella's."

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Aubrey exclaimed, continuously running her hands through her hair. Stacie thought it was super hot. She had to admit, while she thought the blonde was attractive before, the more she talked to her the more she wanted to be on top of her.

It was the end of the second round of the riff-off and the scored was tied 1-1. The Alpha's came out strong during the 'Songs About Butts' category but they got destroyed in the '90's Hip Hop Jamz' round," Fuck Cynthia-Rose and her riff-game. That was totally unfair. I'm not losing to them for a second year in a row so you guys better get your heads out of your asses."

"Aubrey is right, there's no fucking way we're losing. I want laser focus you skanks," Alice said. Beca was honestly terrified. She had not done anymore then sway in the back and the longer this went on the more competitive the Alpha's got- or at least, Aubrey, Alice and Kommissar. She didn't know which of them was the most terrifying.

"Alright it's 1-1 ladies. The winner of the next round takes home the Golden Mic and epic bragging rights!" Jesse announced. Chloe pointed at Beca and ran a finger across her throat before winking at her, mouthing 'you're going down' to her.

Oh it was so on.

"And your final category is…Female Singer/Songwriters!"

"HELL YEAH!" Aubrey yelled, getting looks from both groups. While everyone was distracted Chloe came out swinging setting the precedent of powerful ballads,

 _The first time ever I saw your face, I thought the sun rose in your eyes_

 _And the moon and the stars, were the gift you gave-_

Beca blew a kiss to the singing girl which only pissed off Aubrey even more and she interjected quickly,

 _Is this a lasting treasure,_

 _or just a moment's pleasure?_

 _Can I believe the magic of your sighs?_

 _Will you still love me tomorrow?_

Cynthia-Rose, the master of riff-offs jumped in with arguably the most powerful love ballad of all time. Ready to put the Alpha's in their place,

 _Bittersweet memories- that is all I'm taking with me, so goodbye_

 _Please, don't cry;_

 _We both know I'm not what, you need,_

 _And I-_

Stacie cut her off before she could get to the chorus, running up and dishing it back right to the girl. Who was very distracted with how the taller girls goodies bounced up and down.

 _Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

 _I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

 _Don't forget me, I beg I remember you said_

 _Sometimes in lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

When Fat Amy cut her off, it signaled the longest round of the night and everyone was on the edge of their seats wondering who would crack first. Even Beca was getting into it.

 _Thunder only happens when it's raining,_

 _players only love you when they're playing_

 _Women, they will come and they will go when the rain washes you clean you-_

The next voice to be heard came fro the back of the Alpha group. Beca didn't even remember making the decision to start singing but all of a sudden it was happening and her voice cut through the air, loud and proud. Everyone's jaw dropped- either from surprise that Beca was actually singing or that fact she was doing it so well.

 _You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say_

 _I'm talking loud, not saying much_

 _I'm criticized_

 _But all your bulets ricochet_

 _Shoot me down, but I get up_

Beca was surprised no one had stopped her yet so she kept going as she was pushed to the center of the stage. She was starting to feel real awkward, silently hoping that a Bella would cut her off but instead one joined her. Again, catching everyone off guard. This had never happened before.

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _Ricochet, you take your aim_  
 _Fire away, fire away_

Chloe was walking toward her spot at center stage and all of a sudden, the world melted away.

The older girl took the higher part and harmonized beautifully with Beca's lower alto. Harmonizing on the spot as well as they were was enormously difficult- more difficult then most people thought. Usually it took people hours to get harmonies as tight as the ones they were doing.

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _I am titanium_

Before either of them knew it they were facing each other, barely a foot away. They looked into the others eyes and listened, hearing what the other was going to sing and adjusting accordingly.

The redheads blue eyes unraveled Beca in a way that made her feel completely naked in front of the hundred or so people in the bar.

 _Stone-hard, machine gun_  
 _Firing at the ones who run_  
 _Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _I am titanium_

They sang the last 'Titanium', holding the note as it rang through the otherwise silent space. Chloe beamed at her and Beca couldn't help but return the smile. They knew, and everyone else knew, that a beautiful thing just occurred. But only Chloe and Beca could share the raw emotional moment they felt together. It made Beca dizzy.

All of a sudden people started clapping and hollering, well, except for Aubrey who looked on with her usual disapproving glare.

"Alright now, settle down," Jesse said," While I've got to commend that beautiful performance and I do girls, it gave me shivers and it was totally unexpected- Chloe, you didn't come up with a new song and because you allowed Beca to finish hers I have to declare the Alpha's the winners!"

The Alpha's screamed in excitement and while the Bella's were pissed they didn't try to start anything. They trusted their leaders decision.

"Great win pledge!" Alice nodded before grabbing the golden microphone from Jesse and flipping the Bella's off.

"Holy cow that was amazing!" Emily said hugging Beca.

"And just this morning you said you wouldn't sing, congratulations Beca!" Jesse said. Aubrey's neck snapped to the boy.

"Since when do you two talk?"

"Since today! We're friends, right Beca?" He asked optimistically.

"Right?" Beca replied, slightly confused. Man, making friends was way easier than she thought it would be.

"Jesse! I thought I told you- you know what never mind we'll talk about it later. You're just lucky you pulled out that win _Beca_."

"Calm down babe, it's no big deal, she's cool." Aubrey looked like she wanted to rip him a new one as he kissed her on the cheek.

"WOAH!" Emily exclaimed at the display of affection while Stacie and Beca's jaws dropped.

"Wait, _she's_ your girlfriend?" Beca asked, entirely surprised. Jesse seemed waaaay too nice for Aubrey.

"No wonder you didn't give me your number. You'd already got a hot body to keep you warm at night," Stacie winked at Aubrey. The blonde would have retorted with something bitchy and territorial but was caught off guard with Stacie's flirting. She couldn't tell if the leggy brunette was flirting with her boyfriend or her.

"Yes, we've been together since last winter," he said before turning to look at his girlfriend," we're still on for movie might tonight right?"

"Actually Alice wants to discuss some things..."

"Oh. Okay," he said, obviously disappointed.

"But I'll see you tomorrow! Thanks for judging," she said giving him a chaste peck.

"Yeah no problem. Congrats guys." He grabbed his jacket and waved goodbye with a half-smile before leaving.

"Ill see you all tomorrow too," Aubrey nodded to the girls, looking a millisecond longer at Stacie, then going to find Alice.

"Damn as uptight and controlling as she is, she's still hot," Stacie commented, watching her leave," I can't believe her and Jesse are together. Think they'd go for a three some?"

"Ew!" Beca and Emily said together.

"Hey Beca!" Can I talk to you for a sec?" Chloe grabbed both her hands and pulled her close. Stacie grinned at the sight,

"I'm gonna get another drink. Emily come with me."

"What? Why? It's like midnight and I have an 8 am tomorrow!"

" _Emily_."

"Right yeah coming!" Beca took a mental note to see what the hell Stacie was up to before she gave Chloe ger full attention.

"Congratulations Beca."

"Couldn't have won without you," she laughed softly.

"You're welcome. But hey, I've got to admit... you sort of blew me away. You have an amazing voice.I couldn't help myself when I sang with you. Music just...effects me more than you could imagine."

Oh, Beca could imagine...if only she would let herself.

"Like I said, I couldn't have done it without you." Chloe's eyes visibly dropped to Beca's lips and lingered there for a second before meeting her eyes again, this time with a blush on her face.

They were still holding hands.

"Listen umm..." Beca subconsciously leaned forward in anticipation, she didn't know what Chloe was going to say or do but she couldn't hide her disappointment when Chloe said," You sure you don't want to be a Bella?"

Chloe seemed disappointed too. That wasn't _quite_ what she wanted to say.

"Honestly at this point, I don't know what I want," she replied honestly.

"You know... it might help me get to know you better if I had your number?"

"Probably." She said, her mind taking a little while to process that Chloe was actually asking for her number," Oh. OH. Yeah, here, put your number in!" Beca stuttered, practically shoving her phone in the other girls hands.

"Awesome...text me your number and uh, if you ever want to hang out."

"O-okay," Beca nodded dumbly. Chloe made her way back to her friends at the same time Stacie and Emily came back.

"Here, I figured you'd need this after tonight," Stacie said, handing her a shot of vodka. Beca took it quickly," So...you and Chloe...you're into her, no?"

"WAIT WHAT? You're into Chloe?" Emily asked," You're into _girls?"_

Her immediate instinct was to say no...but then she though about how enthralled she was by the older girl, how much she looked forward to seeing her, and how she felt singing on stage with her and she just didn't know...

"I wasn't before," was the only thing she could come up with.

Man, they weren't kidding when they said college was about finding yourself.

* * *

A/N2: Ah, the beginnings of love. Always fun. The next chapter is one of my favorites and things really start to get interesting so stay tuned!

Did you guess that Aubrey and Jesse were dating?

(I think I hinted at it enough lol)

 _Songs used:_

 _Flashlight- Jessie J_

 _The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face- Roberta Flack_

 _Will You Stilll Love Me Tomorrow?- Carole King_

 _I Will Always Love You- Dolly Parton_

 _Someone Like You- Adele_

 _Dreams- Fleetwood Mac_

 _Titanium- David Guetta feat. Sia_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about the wait again! But come on, it was Thanksgiving...and finals are coming up! The next update will definitely not take two weeks. It just won't. Also, I'm sorry for the decrease in the Bechloe this chapter, it was originally double the length but I decided to split it up. Next chapter will have waaaaaaay more Bechloe. Get ready for some Staubrey though! And I'm just gonna answer **RocketAlana** 's question here because I think it's sort of important: **This fic will be divided into three parts, the first being what happens during Rush Week. Afterwards you will get to see how the girls fair being in an actual sorority and how the year progresses! And, there are only a few more chapters in Part I!**

Lauren H 91: Thanks so much! I was hoping that energy would come across...

RocketAlana: I hope I answered your question thoroughly!

xcombixgirlx: I hope you like this one too!

Star Flowers: I always love to hear plot guesses!

GuestN: We shall see!

purpleandwhitedynamite: Ah I'm sorry for the long time between updates! Hope you're still with me!

Freddita: Is that a good thing?

GuestWhoWouldBeDevasted: **This story will not be abandoned. I have an outline for it and everything, so I know where I'm going and when I'm going to do it, approximately.**

Guest: I'm glad you like my characterization and development! It's fairly difficult to write, or I think it is. And I was nervous about combining Karaoke and the riff-off so I'm glad someone liked it!

To Everyone: Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following and please continue to- especially if you enjoy the story! Have a stellar day and HAPPY DECEMBER!

* * *

 **Rushing the Beat**

 **Part I: Rush Week**

Chapter 4: Thicker Than Thieves

* * *

Beca had never _really_ thought about her sexuality before. Growing up all of her friends (that weren't Emily) were guys. Guys she tolerated enough to hang out with on a regular basis, would end up dating because they thought she was cool and more attractive than they originally gave her credit for, and then broke up with because she ultimately liked them better as friends- and she remained friends with all of them. She would be the first to admit she wasn't the best girlfriend. She still kept in touch with them through facebook and stuff but for the most part high school- and all that was related to it- was out of sight, out of mind.

She had always dated guys, had her first kiss at 15 and lost her virginity a year or so later, had a couple more short-lived relationships- with guys- and then remained single for the better part of senior year through graduation.

She had never been in love and she had never had her heartbroken. Which she was totally fine with. She was still young and it wasn't at the fore front of her mind.

She could say though, that out of all her years never once had a girl caught her eye. She could definitely tell when other women were attractive and she could appreciate their assets but she never thought twice about the girls around her. Quiet opposite actually, all of the girls at her school got on her fucking nerves. Except for Emily of course. They were shallow, vain, and content on marrying the boys on the football team and staying in their small town as housewives forever. At least the Alpha's had ambition and passion. Beca could respect that.

Going to Barden was her first way of escaping from the black hole that was her hometown. Beca wanted to see the world and though she seemed stoic, uncaring and closed off on the outside, all she was looking for was a splash of color in her otherwise dull life. Something to mix it up.

It was one of the reasons she loved Emily so much and why she loved college. She didn't feel stuck.

Everyone was so different and people actually had substance. It was completely overwhelming and Beca was still adjusting but it was refreshing. Everyone who was here wanted to be here so they could get somewhere else. They were all fighting for something, like she was. She felt like she could finally breath and she hoped she could maintain that feeling for the rest of her time here. In the place where for the first time she felt like she could move.

...but despite all of this she kept getting stuck on Chloe. But a good kind of stuck. At least, she thought it was a good kind of stuck. Beca's fixation on the other girl raised all sorts of flags in Beca's head- especially with her mysterious ties with the Alpha's, the conflict sort of added to her appeal in some way. When Beca never looked twice at another girl she couldn't stop herself from looking at Chloe.

It freaked her the fuck out.

And with all things that freaked her out...she pretended nothing was wrong and pushed her feelings to the back of her mind.

At least for the time being.

"Beca!" The DJ flinched and turned to look at her roommate," You've been staring at that page for like 20 minutes and your eyes were getting all glassy."

"Oh yeah, I uh, totally spaced," She shut the book in front of her," you know me and reading."

"Uh huh..." Emily trailed, somewhat skeptical. Something about the way Beca was staring made her curious about what she had been thinking about," Stacie just texted us and asked us to go shopping for the mixer with ΤΒΜ tonight and the formal potluck tomorrow."

"What, for food?"

"No, apparently only the current sisters have to provide food, since we don't have kitchens in the dorms. We have to go get dresses. I guess we have to wear white."

"Do we have to?"

"Yep and we're going."

"But-"

"Unless you want to keep wearing your bridesmaids dress."

"Coming!"

* * *

The ΤΒΜ house was nice enough. Alpha's and Theta's milled about, drinks in hand. In Beca's opinion though, the mixer was just a super boring party. Everyone was dressed in semi-formal wear and drinking wine while soft music played in the background.

"Well this is entirely underwhelming. What is the point of this?" Stacie wondered out loud.

"To get to know the Theta's. They are our brother house and we pair up with them for a lot of events. This is just a soiree for everyone to mingle," Aubrey explained, her arm around Jesse's waist.

"Aubs and I actually met at this event two years ago. But she wasn't into me then."

"Hey I did not make the choice to hit on all of my potential sisters!" Jesse shrugged with a smile.

"I was young and single, what was I supposed to do? But I came to my senses eventually!"

"Yes you did." The blonde kissed him on the cheek and Beca felt Stacie shift next to her.

"So are you ladies having fun?" He asked.

"Oh, living the dream," Beca snarked.

"Did someone say dream? Hello, Benjamin Applebaum." A curly haired boy interjected looking entirely innocent and very dorky. He politely shook all of their hands, introducing himself each time they told them their names.

"Girls, my best friend Benji," Jesse patted him on the back," Benj why don't you entertain these lovely ladies while Aubs and I say hi to a few more people? I'll see you all later and girls, if you need anything at all Benji will hook you up." The couple wandered away and Benji looked t them expectantly.

"Do you have anything harder than this?" Stacie asked, shaking her glass as she watched Aubrey and Jesse flit about the room.

"I happen to have something right here, HEYO!" Another guy in a velvet maroon jacket said, shaking a flask in their faces

"President Bumper Allen," Benji introduced reluctantly.

"What is it?" Stacie asked.

"Absinthe, gotta get real fucked up for this little gathering."

"You know absinthe doesn't have any hallucinogenic properties right?" Beca pointed out.

"Uhh maybe your dumb America absinthe doesn't but my sexy, blonde, foreign girlfriend knows how to get the real stuff."

"What, are you dating Kommissar?" she laughed.

"Bumper, never a pleasure," Kommissar appeared from behind Beca, effectively giving her a heart attack," Good to know you think I'm sexy, tiny pledge, come now Pieter," the blonde winked at her before dragging a large man off somewhere.

"Ew. No fucking way am I dating that bitch. HEY AMY!" Bumper yelled, cupping his hand together around his mouth to be heard over the crowd. Which wasn't difficult.

"Wot? Someone called me wot?" The Bella yelled back coming out of the kitchen.

"Ba ba da baaa! My awesome girlfriend everyone!" He gestured, making trumpet noises to accompany her entrance.

"Oh, sup little ones," Amy greeted them," some boring as shit party huh? This is why being a Bella is far superior. We never force people to go to this crap."

"Preach," Stacie said, downing her wine and grabbing another glass from a Theta pledge passing by.

"What? You're dating a Bella? Isn't that like against the rules or something? I thought you could only date Alpha's?" Emily asked confused.

"What is this? India? You can date whoever the hell you want. Half my dudes are dating dudes and you don't see me giving two flying fucks," he took a swig from his flask before turning and yelling into Benji's face," FUCK YEAH ABSINTHE!"

"Excuse me while I go to the restroom," he said, bowing. He really hated that guy.

"Sounds like a treat," Beca said to Bumper as he chased Benji. This guy was all over the place. Then again she wouldn't expect any different from Amy's boyfriend," So are any other Bella's here?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Nah, just me and my fat self. Chloe was supposed to be here, but I think she found a better date then Theta Tom over there," Amy pointed a random guy out. He didn't look very happy as he stood alone subtly watching the door.

Beca tried her best to control her facial expression.

"Date?" She asked, attempting to not show her emotions at the new information. She was doing pretty well, considering she had a lot of practice but Emily saw straight through her," Does she have a boyfriend?"

"No no no, but girls just wanna have fun? Y'know? I mean, she cancelled on him super last minute and still said she had to go out so I'm just assuming but I'm always never wrong sooooo."

That didn't make Beca feel any better.

Though she was sure the alternative answer would've made her feel just as bad.

"Oh _I know_ ," Stacie smirked," speaking of which, I'm going to go talk to Aubrey."

"Dude when I asked for you to get her off my back I didn't mean by getting on top of her."

"Oh I'm not doing this for you anymore. That's just a bonus. Now it's a challenge. With a mind-blowing reward."

"I'm guessing you usually don't have to work so hard to get someone," Emily stated, looking her up and down in a strictly observational way.

"Woah slow down. _You're_ into general Posen? In like, a sexual manner?" Amy clarified.

"Oh yeah," she answered easily before turning to Beca," Beca go distract Jesse."

"What? How am I supposed to do that?"

"You're friends right? Be friendly!"

"Stacie you can't just- Stacie!" The small brunette ran after her as she parted the crowd.

"Well I can't wait to see how this plays out," Amy grinned deviously.

"I hope they don't do anything stupid," Emily bit her lip nervously. Benji walked back up to them, no Bumper behind him.

"Sorry about that. Bumper gets yelly when he drinks. What did I miss?"

"Sta-"

"Up up up up! Shut it giraffe legs!" Amy interrupted, knowing that if Benji found out that a _female pledge_ was trying to steal his best friends girlfriend he would rat Stacie out in a second and Amy was ready to watch the war she could feel brewing unfold," Sorry Benji it's an exclusive Bella/Alpha's matter. As VP I command the pledge to keep her trap shut." Emily was 67% sure that Amy just made that up but she didn't say anything anyway. She was very much a follower and didn't really like confrontation.

"Oh I understand that." They all stood there, not really knowing what to talk about, before Benji asked," Want to see a magic trick?"

* * *

Before Beca could stop her Stacie had already made her way to the couple.

"Hi again," she said, before side-eyeing Beca. Flustered, the other girl tried to start a conversation with Jesse.

"Um hey, can you show me where the harder stuff is? Im not too big on wine."

"Oh yeah I can just go make you -

"Actually I'd prefer to do it myself. I don't really trust a lit of people to pour my drinks for me. No offense."

"None taken! Come on!" He said leading her towards the kitchen. Aubrey watched worriedly.

"You don't think Jesse is into Beca do you?"

"With you around? I _really_ doubt that." Stacie bit her lip suggestively.

The blonde eyes narrowed.

"What kind of game are you playing pledge? What is hitting on me doing for you? Tell me. Now." She demanded straight-up. Aubrey was not one for bullshit and certainly didn't mind confrontation. Her bluntness caught Stacie off-guard.

"Uh, um- what?" she uncharacteristically stuttered.

"You've been constantly flirting with me and it's obviously some sort of tactic. Are you trying to get to Jesse? Did Beca dare you to?...Did Chloe say something?"

"What? No! I think you're attractive and you intrigue me. I want to get to know you and this is the only way I know how."

Aubrey was not expecting that answer.

"Oh." Her surprise was enough to give Stacie her confidence back.

"What, you've never had a girl hit on you before? A junior in college? I don't believe that..."

"I have a boyfriend," Aubrey blurted, all of a sudden nervous," I mean- I'm not into that."

Stacie smirked and took half a step forward to unnecessarily brush a strand of blonde hair behind Aubrey's ear.

"What a shame," Stacie said, staring at her lips. Aubrey couldn't help but let her eyes drift down too.

Aubrey didn't even notice how close the taller girl had gotten until Stacie let out a longing sigh and her warm breath hit her cheek," Maybe it's for the best...I don't know if you could handle the tension in the Alpha house- that is, if I make it in." Her voice was low and sultry and she was pushing all of Aubrey's buttons, though she couldn't bring herself to do anything about it.

"I guess we'll just have to see," Stacie winked and took a step back just in time for Beca and Jesse to return a few seconds later.

"Here," Beca shoved a drink in Stacie's hand," Not that you need anymore." Jesse gave Aubrey her own drink, which she barely registered.

"So what are you ladies talking about?" The boy asked.

"Just about how I was hoping to get into Alpha and how _amazing_ it would be to live under the same roof as your gorgeous girlfriend."

Aubrey choked on her drink a little.

"You okay babe? You look a little red. Maybe we should slow down on the drinks..." he suggested, concerned.

"I'm fine," she snapped.

"Well, as great as this was, Stacie we've _really_ gotta go find Em."

"Okay okay, bye Jesse, Aubrey," she gave the blonde one last salacious smile before letting Beca pull her away.

"Dude!" Beca exclaimed as soon as they were out of earshot," What the fuck are you doing?"

"I know you don't like her Beca, but ugh she's so hot and I've always found positions of authority sexy. Plus she totally doesn't put up with any shit and-"

"Stop right there," Beca held her finger up in attempt to shut her up," I'm not even going to bring up the fact that this is _Aubrey_ we're talking about. Or the fact that she's an exec member. The point is, she's taken. And no matter how much she grinds my gears, she seems happy enough with Jesse. You don't want to break up a happy couple do you? I know we haven't known each other long, but I know you have _some_ morals and a code." Stacie groaned and ran her hands through her hair.

"You're right. I know you're right." She shook her head back and forth.

"Duh."

"I'm blaming it on the alcohol."

"Definitely do that."

"You know what? I just need to sleep with someone. I'm just super horny and need to get rid of all this sexual frustration."

"Of course."

"I'm gonna find that Tom kid. He's probably vulnerable after getting stood up, and he wasn't bad looking."

"Stellar idea. Go get 'Em tiger." Stacie downed the rest of her drink, slapped Beca's ass playfully and disappeared through the crowd.

"See you tomorrow," Beca said even though she knew she couldn't hear, pushing past people to find Emily.

* * *

Stacie made it to their music theory class right on time in an outfit that could only be called promiscuous. Her daisy dukes barely covered her ass, she was wearing a very exposing crop top and her heeled boots went up to her knees.

"Aren't you like, cold?" Beca asked.

"It's like 85 degrees outside. If you think this is bad you should see what I'm wearing to the formal tonight."

"So did last night go well?"

"Let's just say it was exactly what I needed."

"And you're done messing with Aubrey right?"

"I can't promise I'll quit being flirty with her, because let's be honest I'm flirty with everyone," she ran her hand up Beca's leg suggestively and Beca smacked it away," but I will not try to break them up."

"Good...I've gotta admit though, you chasing Aubrey would've made this night a lot less dull."

"Hey it could be interesting, you don't know what they could have planned. The schedule does say TBD."

"I bet it'll be a rousing game of charades- or maybe pictionary!" she yelped with mock excitement.

"Would it kill you to be a little more optimistic?"

"After last nights snooze fest of a social? Yes."

"Hey I had a great time. The night is what you make of it Beca."

"Who's talking out there!" The professor yelled from the front of the class, scanning the crowd.

Beca and Stacie did their best to suppress their giggles.

* * *

Aubrey would be lying if she said she wasn't a little intrigued about what happened the night before with Stacie- er, the random freshmen pledge. She was still convinced that someone had put her up to it though. Mostly. At first she wasn't sure if the freshman was flirting with her, but after a while it became pretty clear. And okay, of course she thought the other girl was attractive- she would have to be blind not to see that- and she had a killer voice but that didn't mean she was into her. And the only reason she liked her flirting was because it was flattering, not because she liked _her_. No, she didn't like her, at least not like that. She liked Jesse. She _loved_ Jesse.

And yet, she was still entirely anxious about Stacie's impending arrival to the Alpha house.

"Everything is in order," she told Alice who was wearing a ravishing stark white dress. She could've been a bride at a wedding.

"Good, the freshies should be along any minute." Aubrey turned to walk away but Alice quickly stopped her," Wait. I've noticed you and Beca still don't get along. Even after I gave you specific orders to be friendly and welcoming."

"I'm sorry I just- she really gets on my nerves. And I think she may be into Jesse, or maybe Chloe- I honestly don't know which one is worse. But either way she's annoying as hell."

"I don't give a fuck. The point is, she has befriended Chloe and if we lose the most important Alpha legacy to the _Bella's_ because of _your_ incompetence…there will be hell to pay." Aubrey let out a little squeak as the President's voice got firmer.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Anything that makes her trust you. Take that stick out of your ass, befriend her friends, make _sure_ we don't lose her to Chloe. Tell her the truth about what happened between you two. Show some vulnerability."

Alice may as well have told Aubrey to drop-out of school and move to a remote desert island.

"But-"

" _Do it._ "

Aubrey felt like she was going to puke.

…and that's when the doorbell rang.

All of the freshmen- a group that decreased from twenty to ten for various reasons- were at the door, in various shades of white and all on time. Knowing what they knew about the Alpha's they thought it wise.

While Beca, Emily and Stacie all went to the local mall together they decided to keep their dresses secret. To Beca's reluctance. Beca's was simple, down to her knee's with a sweetheart neckline. Emily went for a pantsuit type outfit with high-waisted pants and a top that looked more like a bandeau. And Stacie…Stacie was not lying earlier, her off-white dress while longer than most of her dresses, featured a plunging neckline and was, for the most part, backless. When they first saw her, Beca and Emily kept staring, trying to figure out how the thing even stayed up.

The current Alpha Psi Delta sisters stood on the double staircase in their unique yet similar dresses, the executive members at the very top.

"Welcome, fresh meat. Please make your way through to the dining hall where a delicious home cooked banquet has already been laid out for you. If you find your name embroidered on a napkin, you have made it farther through Rush week than a majority of young, naive, hopefuls. If you don't find your name…well, you just walked through the front door, I'm fully confident that you can do it again." There were immediately whispers between the freshmen, surprised at this turn of events.

"Jesus, isn't that a little harsh?" Beca said.

"It's an elite sorority, I guess they can't take everyone and they've gotta weed them out somehow. I hope we have a napkin," Emily nervously rubbed her hands together.

"Kinda archaic though, don't you think?" Stacie mumbled, looking up at Aubrey where she stood on the banister. The other girl had yet to notice her- or at least, pretended not to.

They made their way into the dining hall and some rushed around it, looking for their names to no avail. As much as Beca hated to admit it, she was a little nervous and as soon as she saw her name on a napkin- her full name- she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Your full name is Rebecca Charlotte Mitchell?" Stacie snickered.

"Oh shut up Anastasia," the shorter girl rolled her eyes, holding up her napkin. Stacie glared.

"My name may be boring but at least it's on a napkin, woo!" Emily did a little happy dance, shaking her napkin around.

Others were not so lucky. One girl cried and another had to be escorted out. The six girls remaining were placed in between the executive members. Beca in-between Alice and Aubrey, Stacie on the other side next to Komissar and Emily next to her and Jessica. They'd be stupid to think that was an accident.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with me making it through, do you?" Stacie asked Aubrey, innocently. Well, as innocent as a half-covered Stacie could manage.

"The decision on who we kept was agreed upon by all of the executive members," she said robotically, trying her best to keep her eyes up. Again, not because she wanted to look but because Stacie's neckline was _literally_ an arrow pointing downwards. She couldn't help it, it was like a trick of the eye.

"Well done pledges, you have made it one step further to being an Alpha sister- but don't think this guarantee's you a bid. No, you still have a few more days to prove yourself- or fuck up enough to make us want nothing to do with you," Alice announced," And now that we're here, we can explain what your next task is. Aubrey?"

There were groans all around.

"If it wasn't made clear before, the Bellas are our mortal enemies. And their leader, the bane of our existence. Beca shifted uncomfortably. Alice and Aubrey noticed but didn't say anything," The symbol of the entire sorority is a track jacket that gets passed on from president to president. Its bright blue and has patches of the initials of every single Bella's president stitched onto it. And, it is a long standing tradition for Alpha's pledges to try to steal this jacket from the Bella house."

"Say _what_?" one of the other freshmen, Beca was pretty sure her name was Cory but she wasn't sure.

"If you succeed, you will automatically get a bid for Alpha Psi Delta. That jacket is their status and power. Every single Alpha freshman has attempted to steal it and not one has succeeded. They have come close, but never have they succeeded," Alice explained.

"You seriously have it out for the Bellas don't you?" Beca quipped.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Aubrey asked.

"No- it's just, _you_ seem to really dislike them and I'm curious about what the reason is."

"LISTEN Mitchell, you're a pledge- a house less pledge. You don't demand things from me, I demand things from you. And right now, what I'm demanding for YOU is to go get me Chloe Beale's jacket. Think you can handle that?" Aubrey snapped and Alice gave her an icy glare.

"Oh, I can handle it," Beca said, trying to hold back the bite in her tone.

"Good."

"Umm, do you have any tips on how to get it?" Emily asked, trying desperately to break the awkward tension. Aubrey tore her eyes from Beca to look at the other girl, her voice softening significantly.

"I know for a fact Chloe keeps it draped on the back of her desk chair at all times."

"She doesn't wear it?"

"She doesn't want to lose it. She tends to lose things."

"And how do you know all this?" Stacie asked curiously.

"I…have my sources," she said mysteriously," Just remember. If you get the jacket, you become an Alpha. No more having to prove yourself."

The girls looked around, ideas popping into their head about how they were going to pull this off- or if they even wanted to try.

"You have 48 hours."

* * *

A/N2: Will Stacie be able to control herself around Aubrey?

Does Aubrey even _want_ her to?

Is Jesse really just a nice guy?

Will anyone succeed in stealing the Bella jacket?

...And what the hell happened between Chloe and Aubrey?

Tell me your guesses and review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: BOOM updated in less than a week! I think I've finally got a groove with this story! Which means quicker updates! Also, this chapter (and its second part) were pretty difficult to write but I actually really like what it manifested into and I hope you all do too! **And it is almost eight thousand words.** _These next two chapters really build on the foundation for the rest of the fic and lay the groundwork for both of the main ships, whether you know exactly how yet or not mwahahaha!_ As always, thank you for reading and reviewing and favoriting and following, it makes my day!

Also, this chapter was brought to you by Halsey's Badlands album, because I fucking love that album and writing to it.

sugarlandaddict23: Glad you like the story line! I'm having tons of fun with it. And as for the rest of your wishes...well, we'll just have to wait and see!

JazztheCookieMonster: That she does!

tacobby: *gasp* Beca would never hurt Chloe! Intentionally, that is!

wolfie2451: Man, that _would_ be an asshole move

Wanky69: Anastasia FTW

xcombixgirlx: I'm glad you like that they are enemies. It makes me sad but it's also super fun because I always think of them as best friends. And you're right, things can never be that simple lol

GuestN: You'll have to wait and see! _Really w_ ait, in some cases

Guest: Ah yes, Staubrey is inevitable. There is less of them this chapter, but definitely still there.

Rivrop: Well you'll half find out this chapter! And for further along the line, who do you think will cave first? Aubrey or Stacie?

Star Flowers: Your English is great! And I love writing stuff for the minor characters! As for our happy couples...we'll just have to wait and see

BusinessGrad: You're welcome!

omACAgee: Yisss obsession is my goal! And I'm glad you like the Chloe/Aubrey dynamic. I love writing it! Thank you!

* * *

 **Rushing the Beat**

 **Part I: Rush Week**

Chapter 5: Beer Pong, Larceny, and What Actually Happened Part I

* * *

After last night's events the girls went home and crashed, each secretly questioning if they still wanted anything to do with the Alpha's. They had agreed to meet up the next day to study since they didn't want to get behind in week one. That would be embarrassing.

Stacie and Emily had somehow convinced Beca to go with them to the campus library to study. And when Beca asked why they even needed to go in the first place when they had a perfectly good room they replied with totally unjustified statements like "it was a college thing to do" and "their room was distracting." The library was nice enough though- and it actually had a decent coffee place inside. But whether it was the library or not Beca knew the next few hours would be dull, studying, hell.

Ironically, she was actually getting something done when her phone first vibrated. Beca was actually kind of curious about who it might be, knowing who she was _hoping_ it would be.

"Don't even think about it, we're almost done with this problem set," Stacie said before she could even flinch.

"Yup music theory, I'm on it. Number four." They continued for a few more minutes before her phone vibrated again.

Then again.

"Just check it," Stacie rolled her eyes. Beca moved quickly to see who texted her,

 **From Chloe: So as awesome as seeing you with Aubrey constantly breathing down your neck is...what do you say to hanging out soon?**

 **From Chloe: I mean, not right this second. If you're busy.**

 **From Chloe: But if you're not busy, I could totally hang out now!**

Before Beca could stop herself she smiled, which got even wider when a fourth text came in before she could respond.

 **From Chloe: Totez up to you. Okay, I'll stop having a one-sided conversation.**

"Wow look at _that_ smile!" Stacie called her out, getting dirty looks from people around them studying.

"Oh my god who are you texting?" Emily asked, seeing that particular smile only grace her best friends face on rare occasions.

"Like we even have to ask. It's Chloe isn't it?"

"You have Chloe's number?"

"...yeah?" Beca said coyly. She deliberately didn't tell them, knowing they'd give her shit for it. But they had been casually texting since their karaoke moment.

"Dude you have her number? You have a totally unfair advantage- I bet she'll just _give_ you the Bella's jacket!"

"I'm not gonna use that against her!" Beca said quickly.

"Why because you liiiiike her?" Emily teased, poking her arm.

Beca blushed.

"You like her you like her!"

"Alright, I'm done. Have fun studying," Beca put her books in her bag.

"Wait no, we were just kidding don't go!" Emily called.

"Unless you and Chloe have a daaaate."

"It's not a date!" she yelled back before leaving the room.

She quickly texted Chloe,

 **I'm free now. Where do you want to meet?**

* * *

They decided to meet in the quad, since they were both already on campus. Beca spotted Chloe a mile away and she felt like she was watching her in slow motion. She winced at how cliche her internal thought was but it was true. Chloe waved at her and while she walked alone along the side walk she was greeted by at least three people.

When the redhead was about ten feet away she started a sort of half-walk half-jog to get to Beca faster before throwing her whole body into a hug.

Beca had never felt warmer.

"Hi," Beca said, feeling (and sounding) a little breathless.

"Hi!" Chloe pulled away, beaming.

"Hey Chloe!" A random guy said, passing them quickly with a small wave.

"You know, you would be the kind of person that knows everyone."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah I mean- everyone seems to like you."

"The Alpha's don't," she laughed.

"Maybe...so what did you have in mind? For the, you know. Hanging out?"

"I hadn't really thought about it- I kinda just wanted to see you." Chloe said honestly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, we only see each other during sorority stuff and usually one of us is already drunk."

"I...guess that's true."

Beca was nervous. She didn't want to be, but she was. And Chloe's supposed _lack_ of nervousness was making her even more nervous.

"You want to take a walk around the lake? It's really nice out right now and I kinda just wanna be outdoors, you know?"

"Yeah sure," Beca nodded.

"Awes! We've gotta stop by the Bella house though, I want to drop off my backpack."

"O-okay."

They walked close together and with each step Beca got more comfortable. Chloe was just...so easy to be around.

"So, I've gotta ask, why did you _really_ decide to rush a sorority? Just because you're a legacy?"

"Not exactly. My mom did love it. She told me crazy stories and talked it up and she was still friends with a ton of her former sisters and she wanted me to join but she kind of knew it was a lost cause. Sororities were never my speed. Not to diss them or anything but I wasn't really into the whole idea. And I'm really not friends with a lot of girls. Most of my friends were dudes."

"I could see that," Chloe said.

"Yeah, anyway...my mom, she...she passed away last year. Car crash." Chloe grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Beca I'm so sorry."

"Thanks. It was hard at first but it's been getting easier. Her death kind of put my whole world view in a different perspective and I decided to put myself out there more and to honor her I'm rushing for Alpha. It was one of the best parts of her life and I was hoping it might be for mine too."

"That's so sweet," Chloe gave her a melancholy smile.

"Yeah, needless to say I had no idea what I was getting myself into," the brunette chuckled," But I don't back down from a challenge. Sooo that's me! What about you? Why are you in a sorority? "

"My mom was actually in one too. Not Alpha but one with basically the same reputation in California. She's pretty tradition and kinda forced me to be in one."

"You didn't want to be?"

"I mean, yes and no. I wanted to get involved, find a good group of people to stick with throughout college but I was thinking something more active like a dance team or acapella. But the sorority thing was fine too. And once you're in you kinda get sucked into it."

"Still, it's kinda shitty that you didn't get to choose for yourself."

Chloe shrugged," It is what it is and I'm happy now and willingly stay in it even though my mom and I aren't so close anymore."

They had reached the Bella house which Beca noticed was now free of toilet paper.

"Want to drop your stuff off too?"

"Umm, yeah okay."

The house was quiet when they stepped inside, no one seemed to be home.

"We can put our stuff in my room."

And all of a sudden everything got a lot more real.

She was going into Chloe Beale's bedroom.

 _Her bedroom._

With like, her bed and her clothes and her personal stuff and oh shit, the Bella's jacket.

But obviously she wasn't going to steal it. That would be so inappropriate. She couldn't just steal a jacket from her cru-

 _Shit._

Beca finally let her mind think it.

She had a crush on Chloe.

Not that it was really all that surprising, but once she let herself admit it everything got more real.

She was going into her crushes bedroom.

"Sorry about the mess," Chloe said, kicking a pair of jeans to the side, completely unaware of the mini-panic attack occurring in the other girls head.

Her room was very _Chloe_. The walls were a light blue and were decorated with all sorts of pictures and posters. Her room was a little messy but it wasn't a disaster by any means.

And there it was, what could only be the Bella's jacket, draped over the back of her desk chair just like Aubrey said it would be. It was a tattered old thing, faded from age and use.

Beca continued to survey the room like she never saw it before her eyes landed back on Chloe.

"Nice Taylor Swift poster," Beca smirked, following the other girls actions and shrugging her backpack off.

"Haters gonna hate hate hate hate hate."

"I'm not hating! She's talented and smart."

"And gorgeous," she winked. Beca melted," C'mon let's go!"

* * *

"So how are you liking rush week?"

"Honestly? It hasn't been completely awful," Beca glanced at Chloe," It's actually been better than I thought it would be."

"Oh really? And why is that?" Chloe asked, almost knowingly. Like she knew she was the reason Beca's week had been tolerable.

"Emily loves it, and Stacie's great I'm glad I met her. And you're pretty cool too I guess..." Chloe nudged her playfully," And the activities haven't been all bad, free drinks and food and all...I'm actually kind of excited for tonight."

"The beer pong tournament?"

"How did you know- oh yeah, I almost forgot you were an Alpha."

"Well yeah, but I'll be there tonight too. It's held outside between our two houses. We get tables lined up from back door to back door and work our way towards the middle. The top teams from either house compete for ultimate victory. You get a medal and everything."

"Okay that's actually pretty sweet. I love beer pong."

"I'm alright, but it's fun for sure. Most of the other frats and sororities come and cheer people on- there are even bets on who will win. It starts at midnight and lasts through the wee hours of the morning."

"Y'know for two houses that hate each other you sure do spend a lot of time together. You spend it fighting but neither of you _have_ to put yourselves in those situations."

"Yeah, but competition is fun. And having a common enemy provides focus. Speaking of which... Don't think I didn't notice you eyeing my jacket earlier."

Beca's eyes widened.

"Yeah but I- I wasn't gonna-"

"Don't worry Beca, I know you're going to try to steal it."

"Dude no. I wouldn't do that. We're friends."

"Aww that's nice. It would have been cute to see you try. But it's probably better that you don't."

"One, so not cute and two why not?"

"Because there's no way you could pull it off," Chloe smirked. She knew exactly what she was doing. Seeing Beca all riled up was adorable.

"And what makes you think that?" Beca asked, her competitive side rearing its head.

"Because the Bella's have been able to stop every single attempt before you. Except for one."

"Well, it looks like that girl and I have something in common because I _will_ be successful."

"Well _if_ you succeed I guess we'll just have one more thing in common."

Beca stopped in her tracks.

" _YOU_ stole it?"

"Mmhmm. I was praised for it- how else would I have gotten the votes to be a freshmen on the exec board?"

"Damn. I guess it would be pointless to ask you how you did it, huh?"

"I mean... I don't know if you'd want to do what I did."

"What'd you do, poison the president?"

"Nope..." Chloe stepped in front of Beca and the other girl almost ran straight into her. Then she saw the predatory look in her blue eyes,"...I seduced her."

Beca's breath hitched and she felt her cheeks heat up at her words and proximity.

Then all of a sudden Chloe was turning and laughing before walking away," Gotcha! You should've seen your face."

Beca rolled her eyes before following her. Of course this was the girl she had a crush on.

* * *

"FINALLY!" Emily and Stacie yelled when Beca walked through the door.

"Are you ever in your own room?" Beca asked Stacie who was sprawled across her bed.

"Stop deflecting. How did the date go?"

"What'd you guys do?"

"Did you get the jacket?"

"Did you kiss?"

"Okay again we were just hanging out. We took a walk and just talked and stuff, no we didn't kiss and no I didn't get the jacket but I am trying. Tonight."

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Hell yeah! What's your strategy- do you want help?"

"No, I've gotta do this alone."

"She knew didn't she? And she totally called you out?" Stacie ventured.

"She didn't think I could do it," Beca mumbled. The other girls burst out laughing.

"She totally played you!" Emily said.

"Whatever. And, apparently she was the only person to successfully steal the jacket. Ever."

"No way that's totally badass! How'd she do it?" Stacie asked eagerly. Beca hesitated, thinking about what Chloe said earlier.

"...she wouldn't tell me."

"Damn, she's ballsy that's for sure."

Their phones all vibrated simultaneously.

"'Aubrey here. All freshmen are required to be at the Alpha house at 10:00pm sharp to help set up the beer pong tables,'" Emily read out loud.

"Jesus how much work is this that they need us there two hours before anything starts?" Stacie asked.

"They probably have another challenge or test or something for us," Emily said.

"Apparently it's a real operation, I wouldn't be surprised if they needed that much help. Even with all the Bella's too."

"Wait this is _another_ joint event?" Stacie asked. Beca nodded," You know for two groups that hate each other they sure-"

"Yeah I know," Beca cut her off," But it sounds fun..."

"What?" Stacie asked surprised," You think an Alpha event sounds fun?"

"She loves beer pong," Emily explained.

"AND she likes Chloe who we now know is gonna be there."

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Beca's head.

"All the Bella's are gonna be helping set up."

"Yeah, it'll probably be chaos."

"It will probably _distracting_."

Beca quickly took out her phone.

"What are you-"

"I'm texting Aubrey to tell her I'll be late," she said," I've got a jacket to steal."

* * *

 **From Chloe: I had fun today :)**

Beca's heart immediately started beating quicker at the text. And she almost felt bad for what she was going to do- but Chloe _did_ egg her on. She practically gave her permission.

 **To Chloe: Me too. We should do it again sometime :)**

 **From Chloe: Are you free tonight? I've got this thing but I think I might ditch...**

Beca rolled her eyes and smiled. Part of her was tempted to say yes- but she knew the redhead was kidding.

 **To Chloe: Haha very funny. I'll see you tonight though, right?**

 **From Chloe: Of course. Are you helping set up now?**

 **To Chloe: Aubrey is glaring at me as we speak. You?**

She hated lying, but it was for a good cause...well, it was for _a_ cause.

 **From Chloe: Yep. These cups aren't gonna fill themselves up.**

Bingo. She was busy.

 **To Chloe: Oops, I'm getting yelled at. I'll talk to you in a couple hours.**

 **From Chloe: Can't wait ;)**

* * *

Beca arrived at the Bella house at 9:45, she could hear that everyone was mostly in the backyard probably helping set up.

She looked around to make sure no one was watching before walking up to the front door, figuring that was the best way in.

Beca slowly opened the door which was unlocked and was immediately greeted by screams.

It startled her, thinking she had gotten caught but she realized no one was around and it had come from deeper in the house. Beca quietly closed the door and made her way upstairs, retracing her steps from earlier in the day.

"No, no, no, Bumper should be here with the kegs any minute now!" Amy said to Flo from the upstairs hallway.

Beca's eyes widened and she ran down the stairs and out the front door before she could be spotted, diving into a bush on the side of the house.

She silently cursed to herself. Maybe she should have thought this through more.

Headlights flashed as a car pulled up and Beca could make out Bumper's figure as he got out of the car and approached the house. She retreated further into the bush, glad she had worn pants instead of a dress.

"Did you bring the kegs?" Amy asked, barreling through the front door. Beca sat there quietly as she listened to them go on and on about the alcohol. And 'why Pabst was a bad idea.'

They finally went inside and Beca stood up, groaning at the cramps she got from squatting.

She was obviously going to have to find another way in. Maybe if she asked to use their bathroom? No, that was a terrible idea. Beca looked around and her eyes landed on the large oak tree that was close to the house. There was a branch that looked wide and long enough to reach the second story balcony...

"Fuck," Beca whispered under her breath as she realized what she was going to do. Deciding to just get it over with she made her way to the base of it.

Carefully, she started climbing the tree, which wasn't as difficult as she thought it would be considering she was shorter than average height and had zero upper body strength.

Good thing she wasn't afraid of heights.

Falling however, seemed very real when she realized their was a jump between the branch and the balcony. It was about two feet and she knew she could make it but at twenty feet in the air it felt like two hundred feet.

"I cant't believe I'm fucking doing this," she said before throwing caution to the wind and jumping forward.

She made the distance easily and ended up ungracefully falling on her hands and knees. Thank god no one was there to see her.

Fortunately the double doors to the inside were open and she made her way back inside. She even made it down the hallway and into Chloe's room without a hitch.

Then everything went to shit.

First of all, the lights were on. Chloe was no where in sight so she figured she had just forgotten. That was Beca's first mistake. Then, she realized the jacket wasn't where it had been before on the back of Chloe's chair.

"Shit." Beca looked around her room frantically, checking around the desk and under the bed with no luck," If I were a jacket where would I be?"

She looked at the closet doors before tearing them open and looking at all of the girls clothes hung up. Rifling through it before she finally found it on the very end and grabbed it.

That was when she heard Chloe's voice from the other side of the bedroom door.

Beca made a split second decision and got into the closet, shutting the doors behind her. Staying silent and cramped for the second time that night she listened as Chloe came in, singing.

 _You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say_

 _I'm talking loud, not saying much..._

 _I'm criticized_

 _But all your bullets ricochet_

 _Shoot me down, but I get up_

At that moment Beca didn't even care that she was trapped in Chloe's closet trying to steal her jacket for the crazy sorority that she was trying to get into. Chloe was singing _their_ song.

Singing along in her head Beca heard Chloe open the bathroom door and turn on the shower. That put Beca's mind in the gutter.

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away..._

Her singing stopped and Beca finally breathed, thinking she was in the clear to get the hell out of there.

Then the closet doors were pulled open.

They screamed at the same time. Beca instinctively turned to run but ended up comically bashing into the wall and Chloe accidentally dropped the towel she was holding around her body. Beca covered her eyes at her nudity and started apologizing profusely.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, _oh my fucking god_. Here, take this," Beca threw her the jacket she had in her hand and Chloe shrugged it on. The Bella's jacket was big enough that it barely covered everything.

"Oh my god Beca you scared the shit out of me!" Chloe hit her arm lightly before pulling her out of the closet. They both sat on her bed as Beca continued to freak out.

"I know, shit I fucked up. You told me to try for the jacket and I thought you'd all be distracted and Jesus that went probably as bad as it could of and-"

"Beca Beca slow down. It's okay, you're fine, I'm not mad."

"Really?" The brunette asked quietly, her face still bright red.

"Yeah I mean, it was smart. And you probably could have gotten away with it too if you just ran out. I'd probably be too shocked to chase you naked."

"I'll remember that for next time..."

Suddenly Chloe got a particularly devious look on her face and cupped her cheek.

"Oh sweetie, you really think there's gonna be a next time?"

"AHHHH!" Amy yelled, running through the door followed closely by Cynthia-Rose and Lilly.

"We heard screaming and came to investigate," CR said, holding a baseball bat.

"Oh, hey tiny Alpha," Amy greeted Beca," Oooh did we interrupt sexy time? Were you like role playing or something?"

"What? No!" Beca stammered.

"Really because I can see Mr. Presidents basement from over here," Amy said and Chloe immediately crossed her legs before just standing up altogether.

"Ladies, I have caught an Alpha pledge red handed. Beca here was trying to steal the jacket."

"Well I'm sure she was seeing as how you would be buck ass naked without it on," Amy pointed out.

"No, no that happened after."

"After the sex?"

"No Amy there was no sex! Beca got caught trying to steal the jacket. Girls make sure we make an example of her. I'm going to take my shower."

She ruffled Beca's hair," Sorry, but I can't look weak and just let you go. Even if I want to."

"No yeah I totally get it...Beca nodded to Chloe before she picked up her towel and went into the bathroom.

"Well, you heard her girls..." Amy said, starting for the freshman.

Beca gulped.

* * *

"Alright you idiots, make sure the platform is even, this is the championship round stage," Alice commanded to the group of Theta's that were doing the heavy lifting, Jesse, Benji, Bumper and Tom among them.

"Alice we have all 15 of our tables up, the girls are getting the cups ready as we speak," Aubrey informed her.

"Great, tell your boyfriend that he's doing his job wrong."

"Well Alice maybe you'd like to try lifting a 200 pound wooden stage."

"Jesse..." Aubrey trailed.

"Hey Aubrey, where are the extra cups? Kommissar just crushed a whole stack of them," Stacie asked.

"In the garage by the second fridge," Stacie turned to leave when Aubrey caught her hand to stop her. Stacie looked at their joint hands before Aubrey dropped hers.

"Umm, where's Beca? She should have been back by now."

"I don't know actually, she's been dark for awhile."

"Shit. That probably means she-"

"Got caught?" Stacie said, looking past the blonde towards the Bella house. The Bella's outside all cheered as the exec members came out of the house...holding Beca, tied up to a chair over their heads.

"Oh my god," Emily said appearing next to Stacie as she saw what was going on.

Amy and Cynthia-Rose let Beca's chair down onto the half done stage as members from both the houses gathered around.

Beca squirmed to no avail. They had made her change into a Bella's shirt and they placed a Bella's baseball hat on her head.

"Looks like you lost something girls. What do you say Alice, finders keepers?" Chloe said, placing her hands on Beca's shoulders.

"Why is that the only way you can get a girl now Chloe? How the mighty have fallen." Chloe just smiled back.

"That's 1-0 Bella's, Alice. A great score going into beer pong night, don't you think?" Alice glared.

"Aubrey, Kommissar, go get Beca." The two blondes immediately went up and retrieved her, receiving no protest from the Bella's.

"A little over an hour to go before we beat you. I'd start preparing now." Chloe and the Bella's left to continue setting up, leaving the Alpha's bristling.

"Back to work everyone!" Alice barked," you better at least have gotten close." Beca nodded.

"Aubrey!" Stacie called her over.

"I don't really have the time for your advances right now Stacie," Aubrey said wearily.

"That's not what I was going to say. But glad to know where you stand with me." Aubrey saw the hurt in her eyes behind the hardness and felt bad for being so harsh.

"I-"

"Don't worry about it. You have Jesse, I get that. Everything is on me. But that's beside the point. I need to borrow your hairdryer."

"My...hairdryer?"

"Not for my hair. To make a stink bomb, I'm going for the jacket."

"What? Now? With... _what?_ "

"Yes now. It's the perfect opportunity. Their guard is down. They're cocky."

"Aubrey! Take Beca upstairs and give her a shirt that doesn't make me want to set her on fire!" Alice commanded. The blonde was starting to get a headache.

"Yeah, yeah okay!" she agreed.

"Don't forget what I said. We need Beca on our side," Alice said to her quickly as she passed by.

"Come on you two," the older girl said, leading the freshmen into the house.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked Stacie. Hoping this wasn't another one of her get-with-Aubrey plans.

"I need a hairdryer. I'm going to try to steal the Bella's jacket."

"With a hairdryer?"

"No with a stink bomb."

Beca and Aubrey gave her a look.

"It's simple. You take half an aluminum can, a beer can will do, get an egg, poke a needle through the shell, put the egg in the can, cover it with punctured aluminum foil and set it on fire and ouila! Stink bomb. Usually you'd let the egg sit out for awhile butt I don't have a while so I'm just going to dry it out with the hairdryer."

"And how do you know how to do this...?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm a biochemistry major."

"Wait... Really?" Aubrey asked incredulously. Stacie nodded.

"That's... incredibly impressive."

The brunette tried not to let her praise get to her. Or at least, not show that it did.

"Thanks."

Aubrey felt the aloofness slap her in the face. It shouldn't bother her, the way Stacie was acting towards her. She was just honest with her. But it _was_ getting to her.

"Here you go, good luck," the blonde gave Stacie the hairdryer," And...try to come back in one peace, okay? I'd hate to see you get hurt because of some competition. No matter who it's against."

Her sincerity took Stacie by surprise and a smile cracked through her facade.

"Don't worry about me," she grinned before disappearing downstairs.

"That was...nice of you," Beca told her while Aubrey grabbed a nicer blouse and threw it at her," so is this."

"I _can_ be nice you know. I'm just... a little guarded," she admitted.

"Trust me, _that_ I get."

"And don't pretend you try to make it easy for me either."

"Alright fair enough." Beca put her hands in the air innocently. The older girl gave her a pointed look. She couldn't believe she had to tell one of her deepest secrets to this arrogant little freshman. Well, it was now or never.

"So, what's going on with you and Chloe?" Aubrey asked.

"I don't know what you-"

"Don't try to deny it. Everyone can see it."

"We're friends. Which is apparently a crime to an Alpha. What about _you_."

"What about me?"

"You and Chloe obviously have some sort of taboo history going on. Did she like, steal your boyfriend or something?"

"No, she wouldn't do that," Aubrey smiled sadly.

"Fine, don't tell me. It's not my business anyway. Thanks for the shirt I'll give it back tomorrow- that is, if you guys don't cut me after tonight."

"Wait! Beca!" Aubrey called to her before she could stop herself. She checked the time 10:25. She had time.

"I'm going to tell you what happened between Chloe and I. And I expect you not to tell anyone else."

"Wait really? I mean...why would you trust me? You hate me."

"I don't _hate_ you. And it's because I don't like you that I'm telling you."

"Oh gee, how nice."

"Shut up. Look, we got off on the wrong foot and now that you're close to being an Alpha and have a thing for Chloe no matter how much you deny it, this is something you should know. And I want us to be able to at least tolerate each other if you're going to stick around. So have a seat and try not to snark too much.

Beca did as she said not even thinking about talking back. Something was telling her this was more serious then she thought it might be.

"Once upon a time...Chloe meant _everything_ to me."

* * *

Not a lot of people knew Stacie was smart in high school. Although it was kind of fun for awhile hiding half of who she was, kind of like being a double agent. Now though, she didn't really care if anyone knew. She was proud of it and its... _practical_ applications. Like getting a bunch of girls out of a house with a home made stink bomb to steal a jacket.

She made four, just to be safe.

She figured the same as Beca, that everyone would be in the backyard but she knew there was bound to be people inside.

And she noticed the tree, she might use that as an escape route.

She circled the front and sides of the house before determining where to set her bomb before making her way through the house via the front door. No one was at the front of the house and she set one down in the foyer behind a plant where it would be hard to see at first glance.

Then she lit it on fire, dove behind the couch in the next room and waited...too bad she was too short on time to get her gas mask because it got _bad_.

(Yep, she had a gas mask)

It took all of 5 minutes for the cursing to start.

"AMY WHAT THE HELL?!" she heard Cynthia-Rose yell.

"DON'T BLAME ME!"

"IT'S STINKING THROUGH THE WHOLE HOUSE IT HAD TO BE YOU."

"Alright everyone out of the house let's go!" Amy said. Stacie smiled to herself. Too easy.

She heard them all run out in different directions and heard the doors finally being slammed shut before she stood up and leisurely ventured upstairs, looking for Chloe's room. After the first couple of doors she found it, figuring it would be the biggest one and low and behold, the jacket was in its place, draped over the back of Chloe's desk chair. She picked up the old thing and tied it around her waist before making her exit.

As soon as she walked out of the room she was met with Fat Amy staring at her from the top of the stairway.

"YOU WERE RIGHT CHLOE SHE'S UP HERE!" Amy yelled into what looked like a walkie talkie.

Stacie's smile dropped.

" _Well get her then!_ " Amy started running after her and Stacie knew she couldn't get passed her to the one exit. Why did her room have to be on the second floor?

Then she remembered her second option.

She turned from Amy and sprinted to the end of the hallway. She could hear other Bella's rifling up the stairs.

"You've got nowhere to run!" Amy yelled.

Stacie burst through the balcony doors and zoned in on her exit: the tree.

' _Don't hurt yourself_ ,' flitted through her mind in Aubrey's voice and she quickly shook the thought from her head before leaping off the balcony and gripping the tree branch.

"Holy queer balls she jumped! Chloe she jumped!"

She wasn't a flyer when she was a cheerleader but she had been a gymnast all her life and could judge the distance between the ground fairly well, using her momentum to flip easily and land before running off towards the Alpha house.

What she did not expect was a full lateral tackle to come from Lilly who came bounding out of the door. Surprised, it knocked the breath out of her and she faltered.

Then Cynthia-Rose was on top of her.

"That was some crazy shit white girl!"

"Well well well would you look at that. Two Alpha's in one night and it's not even midnight," Chloe smirked.

"Woah hey please don't hurt me! I don't even know if I still want to be an Alpha!" Stacie struggled as Cynthia-Rose and Amy drug her to her feet before bringing her inside and tying her up in the same chair Beca had been. The Bella's stood in the living room, surrounding her.

"We're not gonna hurt you," Chloe reassured her before untying the jacket from around her waist, and finding the stink bombs," Congratulations Amy it wasn't you."

"Nice!" Amy fist-pumped.

"Where'd you learn how to make these?"

"In my high school AP Chem class."

She watched as Chloe gave the jacket to Lilly before instructing her to return it to her room.

Well, at least she had gotten a little closer.

"What's up with you guys and tying people up?" Stacie asked.

"We're kinky," Chloe winked.

"I don't have a problem with that," she smirked despite her position. Fat Amy and Cynthia-Rose turned Chloe around so they could whisper among themselves. Stacie strained to hear but couldn't.

"You're just telling me this now?!" Chloe exclaimed.

"I forgot!" Amy yelled back," And maybe we should take this elsewhere I mean she's sitting right there." The blonde gestured to Stacie who was watching them confused. Chloe rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Alright, Bella's clear out. I've gotta talk to our daring little chemist here. One on one." The red head's tone could easily be mistaken for suggestive.

"Woah Chloe, normally I would totally go for you. But I-" Stacie cut herself off, knowing Beca would kill her if she accidentally slipped," I have feelings for someone else."

"Aubrey," Chloe stated.

"How did..." then Stacie realized," Amy."

"You're not gonna run if I untie you right? I just want to talk." Stacie agreed, interest piqued. They didn't give Beca the option. Chloe took off the bindings and pulled another chair over.

"So, you're into an Alpha."

"What, is there like a rule that you can't hook up with sisters?"

"Not exactly they're just...traditional."

"You mean _Aubrey_ is traditional." Chloe avoided eye-contact with her," Beca, Emily and I have been beating ourselves over the head trying to figure out what happened between you two."

Chloe took a deep breath. It's not that she had never had to explain the story before, and it hurt a little less each time she did it, but it was still painful.

"Alright Stacie. I don't tell this to a lot of people so don't listen to all the random's that think they know what happened because they don't. In fact the only people who will ever know the whole story are Aubrey and I."

"Okay..." so why are you telling me? Don't get me wrong I'm curious as hell but with the way you're making this out to be, I don't know if _I'm_ the girl you should be telling this to."

"Stacie, you said you didn't know if you even wanted to be an Alpha... so I'm giving you the chance to be a Bella. You may be Alpha material but you're also _Bella_ material and I want you to know the truth so you can make an educated, informed decision on which house you choose."

Stacie nodded, expecting really anything to come out of Chloe's mouth at this point.

"Aubrey and I were best friends for seven years."

* * *

"Wait _what_?" Beca asked," What do you mean-"

"Hush, and don't make me regret wanting to tell you," Beca nodded, showing her understanding," I guess, I'll just start at the beginning...Between elementary and middle school my dad got transferred from Georgia to Texas. Being a little girl who didn't like change and had a hard time making friends, I was devastated. And it didn't help that my father constantly told me to quit whining and grow up."

"Thank god I met Chloe soon because I would've fallen apart of I hadn't. Being the new girl I was pretty much excluded from everything, for awhile I ate alone, studied alone, did everything alone...and one day, this little bubbly redhead just came, sat down and ate lunch with me. Introducing herself and carrying most of the conversation."

"Sounds like Chloe..." Beca smiled.

"Yeah, after that day she never stopped eating lunch with me. Needless to say I quickly became attached to her as my only friend. She was popular among all the kids and after awhile, people stopped treating me like an outsider. It was the first time in my life I really enjoyed myself. Our parents became really close too- we went to church together, went on vacations together, did e _very thing_ together... Both of our parents were very traditional but we had each other as an escape, which was nice."

Beca wondered how something so good could turn so...spiteful.

"Anyway, we vowed to stay with each other through college and we came here to Barden. It was far enough away from home to get distance but close enough that our parents wouldn't bitch. Chloe rushed so I did too and we both got into Alpha...that's when things started going downhill."

* * *

"I can't believe you guys grew up together," Stacie shook her head," you seem so hostile now."

"I know things about Aubrey that the Alpha's will never know. Things she barely lets herself think."

"What caused you guys to have such a huge falling out?"

"The rift first started when we came to college. Aubrey had a bit of a tougher time getting her footing. She had always been more reserved and guarded. But we decided to rush together. We both got into the Alpha's which really _was_ an honor. Aubrey was ecstatic, she thought it might be something her parents would actually be proud of. And impressing them was impossible. Being part of something made her feel special."

"As for me, the Alpha's really took a shinning to me, but Aubrey...well, she and Alice- who had Aubrey's position before she became president- they didn't get along too well. When the Activities and Events Coordinator position opened up Aubrey wanted to run for it, even though she was a freshman. She was a real go-getter, always has been and always will be. But Alice basically forced me to run too, and when Alice asks, you don't say no. And...I won. Aubrey was happy for me but I could tell she was also a bit jealous. But we got passed that quickly. We were best friends after all."

Stacie listened, enthralled about her and Aubrey's past. It sounded like a fairy tale compared to how they treated each other now.

"Yeah, everything was going great. I loved college, it was amazing having so much freedom. I had always lived under the tyranny of my parents and college gave me an escape so I...explored a little more. I started sleeping around a bit and developed a kind of player reputation. I had always thought girls were attractive and college gave me the opportunity to explore that attraction."

"Hot," Stacie interjected, to which Chloe smirked.

"Oh yeah. And one day my parents told me they were coming down with Aubrey's parents to visit the two of us. Needless to say I wasn't that excited to see them. And the night before we were supposed to meet them for lunch I went to a party to blow off some steam and the person of choice for me happened to be...the Bella's president."

" _Shit_."

"Yeah...but uh, the next day I spontaneously decided I didn't want to keep pretending to be a different person around my parents. So I decided to come out. And let's just say it didn't go so well..."

* * *

 _Chloe came into her and Aubrey's shared dorm room at eleven in the morning, hair messed up and wearing the same outfit she wore the night before._

 _"Where have you been?! We have lunch with our parents in an hour!"_

 _"I know I know I'm sorry!" Chloe apologized as she quickly stripped her clothes off. Aubrey averted her eyes when she saw the hickies placed on multiple parts of her body. Intimate parts._

 _"Looks like you had fun last night..." Aubrey mumbled just as Chloe covered herself up again._

 _"Yeah...there's something I have to tell you."_

 _"Uh huh?"_

 _"I slept with_ another _girl last night and I think...I think I might be bi..." Aubrey blinked twice. She wasn't surprised, she knew Chloe had been experimenting, she just really didn't expect a formal coming out._

 _"Okay," the blonde nodded._

 _"You're not mad?"_

 _"Why would I be mad? You know I'm not our parents." Chloe squealed and hugged her best friend tightly._

 _"Thank god, I was nervous telling you. I don't know why but I was...but um, there's something else. And I think this IS something you'll be mad about..." Aubrey raised one eyebrow questioningly._

 _"The girl I slept with was...Tyler."_

 _Aubrey's jaw dropped._

 _"The BELLA'S PRESIDENT?"_

 _"Yeah," Chloe bit her lip._

 _"Chloe._ Chloe. _She's-"_

 _"I know I know I know, mortal enemies, bad news...but Bree she's_ so _hot. Come on, get a little bit tipsy and_ you _might even go for her." Aubrey looked Chloe up and down as she quickly fixed her hair._

 _"...no I don't think I would."_

 _"Okay whatever but it wasn't just for fun. I think I may...sorta kind of like her."_

 _Before Aubrey could say anything her phone buzzed._

 _"They're twenty minutes out, we better start walking if we want to get to the restaurant on time." Chloe looked at her worried as she got all closed-off. They had been best friends for awhile and knew each others tells almost instantly. The redhead chalked it up to Aubrey being nervous about seeing their parents._

 _The girls left, and Chloe continue to go on and on about Tyler while Aubrey listened in silence. Her mind going a million miles a minute with how much information she was getting in such a short amount of time._

 _"I don't want to do this," Aubrey sighed when the restaurant was in sight. Chloe stopped her before they went inside and put her hands on the taller girls shoulders._

 _"I know, I don't either. But it'll be over in a couple hours. Tops. We can get through this."_

 _"You're right...okay, let's do this."_

To be continued...

* * *

A/N 2: We're finally getting to the bottom of what happened between Aubrey and Chloe!

Did anything about this chapter surprise you?

Do you have any guesses about part 2?

(Not saying it'll necessarily happen anytime soon but) Who do you think will _really_ make the first move? Beca or Chloe? Aubrey or Stacie?

Leave a comment and stay tuned for answers! Oh! And if you want to follow me on Tumblr for updates on this fic or to ask questions or anything I'm bisexualbeluga with all the dot coms and such.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Holy shit. Fanfiction did that thing where when I saved a bunch of edits it said I wasn't logged in and kicked me out, not saving all the work I had just done, so sorry for the delay. I didn't mean to leave you all hanging for that long!

Just to clarify, **Mitchsen and Chacie won't be a romantic thing in this fic** , not to diss on those ships at all that's just not where it's going. The pairings that are listed are what is going to happen.

And, **spoiler alert but not really** , there is a ton of Beer Pong terms (I love the game and am pretty great at it) but most of the terms and the rules are explained in fic. If they aren't and you're curious about what a term may mean I'd be happy to tell you!

 **Trigger Warning: Public parental homophobia, but not for too long**

SonicH20: Glad you like it! I wish they'd show us more of the Bellas doing non-acapella things but then I guess we wouldn't have a move would we? And YES smart!Stacie.

llvr: I'm glad the last one didn't disappoint and I hope this one doesn't either! I love leader!Chloe, she doesn't get nearly enough credit in either movie! And the competitiveness between Chloe and Beca is great for building tension...love the theories for everything and you're right about Chloe being the one to tell Stacie and Aubrey being the one to tell Beca affecting things in a certain way...

My Soul is in the Stars: I'm glad you now know you want it! You're amazing too!

jjnovak: I know I'm SORRRRY...but I do love my cliffhangers ;)

weishcake68: Gutted and cinfused, just how I want my readers mwahahaha! I hope the reveal lives up to the hype!

Star Flowers: Haha love the enthusiasm, who knows who'll make the first move...we'll just have to wait and see!

Freddita: Bechloe is on its way!

Guest: I'm glad someone else thought Lilly being the one to take Stacie down would be funny because I thought it was funny when I wrote it hahaha. I love super long reviews and I hope this chapter is full of good surprises too!

xcombixgirlx: I'm glad this made you laugh because I always try to write humor, after all, it;s supposed to be light-hearted and fun! And we all know Aubrey can be a dumbass sometimes...but we still love her!

wolfie2451: Glad you think so!

JazzTheCookieMonster: FLOW INDEED and another mention lol

RocketAlana: I'm glad you like the characterization, I'm always a little nervous when I write because I want to do all of their personalities justice. Again, no Chacie and Mitchsen, even though that _would_ be a good twist.

sugarlandaddict: Glad you thought Beca's attempt was funny, I loved writing that scene!

tacobby: Sorry sorry! I didn't mean to leave you all hanging for that long, truly!

guestN: Again, sorry, thanks for being patient!

 **Everyone: Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I loved all the feedback and you guys really got me thinking about how I'm going to go with some things! I hope the wait for this reveal was worth it!**

* * *

 **Rushing the Beat**

 **Part I: Rush Week**

Chapter 6: Beer Pong, Larceny, and What Actually Happened Part II

* * *

 _"I'm not excited for this," Aubrey sighed when the restaurant was in sight. Chloe stopped her before they went inside and put her hands on the taller girls shoulders in attempt to comfort her._

 _"I know, I'm not either. But it'll be over in a couple hours. Tops."_

 _"You're right...okay, let's do this."_

 _Chloe and Aubrey walked into the restaurant and immediately spotted both their parents who waved them down before standing at their places._

 _The girls put their game face on and hugged each of them._

 _"Oh it's so good to see you girls!" Chloe's mom said as they all sat down. The visit began fairly painless with the girls updating them about Alpha Psi Delta and their classes. They had made it halfway through the meal only having to bite their tongues a few times. Especially when Aubrey's dad went off on a rant, droning on about how the NSA was doing Gods work and people could not be trusted._

 _"Disgusting," Chloe's dad said, suddenly._

 _"What is it Steve, something wrong with the food?" Chloe's mom asked, looking at hers worriedly._

 _"No, that sinful couple over their." Everyone discreetly looked over to what he was talking about then they spotted it._

 _Two young men sitting at the front, waiting for a table. They were doing nothing wrong...but they were holding hands and sitting very close to each other. Then one kissed the other very briefly on the lips._

 _"I knew college was more liberal but my god, I can't believe they're allowed to act that way in public!" Steve exclaimed._

 _Chloe's face fell._

 _"Daddy..." Chloe tried to say._

 _"Right? I mean, we're trying to eat a meal here, how could they be so inconsiderate?" Aubrey's dad joined in._

 _"Exactly! They don't know what's coming to them. But they'll have time to think long and hard about it when they wind up in hell."_

 _"Stop!" Chloe raised her voice. The adults at the table looked at her in shock._

 _"Chloe that is no way to speak to your father," her mom said. The redhead ignored her._

 _"I can't stand this anymore..." she said weakly. She couldn't take listening to their harsh, degrading language anymore. So she took a chance and just ripped the proverbial band-aid off," Mom...dad...I think I may be bisexual."_

 _There was an actual, audible gasp from Aubrey's mom._

 _"No. I_ know _I am," she said more confidentially," I like guys_ and _girls and I don't appreciate your view of life."_

 _"Chloe. I would advise you to hold your tongue."_

 _"No, I advise_ you _to be a half-decent human being. You can have your views but you can't force me or anyone else to share them." She held her ground. Scared but ultimately proud of her decision._

 _"I told you we should have made her go to a more conservative school," Steve suddenly turned to her mother._

 _"I am a grown woman father, you cannot MAKE me do anything. And just to let you know, I love it here," Chloe glanced at Aubrey who was staring back at her in shock," I finally feel like I can be who I want here and I have everything I need."_

 _Chloe's father's eyes turned even angrier._

 _"Is that what this is about? Is Aubrey your lover?!" Steve accused, standing in outrage._

 _"Steven! Do not drag my daughter into the mess yours created!" Aubrey's dad stood to match the other man._

 _"Did you know?" Steve asked, looking straight at the blonde._

 _Aubrey said nothing._

 _"The man asked you a question, Aubrey."_

 _She was at a loss, knowing what would happen if she said yes. But also what might happen if she said no._

 _Everyone was staring at her and she avoided eye contact with her best friend._

 _"Well? Did you?"_

 _"No...I had no idea, sir,"_

 _Chloe stiffened next to her but didn't call her out._

 _Aubrey felt numb._

 _"Dad, if you could just see that I'm the same person I've always been. The same little girl-" Chloe started. But her dad wasn't having any of it._

 _"Don't. I don't know who...I don't know WHAT you are anymore. Don't bother coming home until you've seen sense." With that he stormed out of the restaurant._

 _"Mom?"_

 _"Oh honey..." She said with a look full of pity. She inched forward like she was going to hug her, but took another step back,_

 _"Your father knows best." And then Chloe's mother exited as well._

 _Chloe stood still, shocked about what had just happened. The people in the restaurant stared at her for another few beats before awkwardly turning back to their meals._

 _"I'm going back to go for a run," Chloe said to Aubrey._

 _"Do you want me to go with you?" she asked. Chloe spared a weary look towards the blonde's parents. She knew they were judging her just as harshly and negatively._

 _"No, you spend some time with your family." Aubrey watched her leave with sympathy and regret. Longing to follow her out, but her fear kept her glued to the spot._

 _"Shame about Chloe, she was such a nice girl. It's unbelievable how the Devil can tempt us. But at least it's not you. Stay strong dear," her father put a hand on her shoulder and to Aubrey it felt like it was the weight of the world._

* * *

"Oh my god. And that's...they just left?"

"They just left. I haven't seen them since then and neither has Chloe. I knew I should have went after her, should have been there for her."

"Then why didn't you?" Beca asked, genuinely curious.

"I didn't have a choice. I couldn't defend her until after my parents were gone. I'm not as nearly as strong as Chloe. I don't think I could have taken my parents disowning me and cutting all ties. And even worse, I was afraid they'd drag me back to Texas and never let me leave. I know I'm an adult but...you don't understand Beca, they're so set in their ways and I was terrified to stand up to them- not standing up _for her_. I felt awful for not standing up for her but I was numb. I tried my best to apologize and make up for it. And she tried to forgive me but it was never quite the same," Aubrey said solemnly. Beca was beginning to understand just how deep this thing between Chloe and Aubrey ran. She thought it was something trivial and stupid- like their houses hating each other- but it was much more than that. More then she wished on any one.

"After that, Chloe and I stopped hanging out as much and when we tried to it was...strained. Everyday she spent more time with _Tyler_ and, subsequently, the Bella's. They even started dating- at least in an open relationship." Beca could sense the bite in her tone whenever she talked about the former Bella's president but she chose not to ask about it. She was already surprised Aubrey had told her this much.

"Anyway, The Alpha's were enraged, especially Alice. This was her little, the girl she had shaped to be a freshmen on the executive board and she was spending more time at the Bella house then her own. Needless to say I was charged with 'getting her back on track.' But I did it all the wrong way, like I always do," she shook her head.

"Tyler pissed me off to no end. She was rude, she was arrogant, she did countless things of questionable legality, she slept around even while she was dating Chloe and every time we crossed paths she reminded me of how weak I was to not stand up for Chloe. I tried to reason with Chloe but again, it came out twisted and all wrong.

* * *

 _"Why are you even with her? She's not good for you Chloe. She fucks any girl that will look at her. You should be enough for her."_

 _"If you care so much why weren't you there when I needed you most,_ Tyler _was."_

 _"I've apologized a million times, I don't know what else I can do. You know I support you!"_

 _"Do you? Because you REALLY seem to dislike Tyler. And you were always uncomfortable when I told you I was with another girl- don't think I didn't notice. Face it, you're just like your parents."_

 _"Chloe...I am not them. You know that. I am here for you."_

 _"Yeah maybe_ here _you are...but at home, I can't count on you."_

* * *

"It was true, she couldn't count on me at home. And truthfully, I don't think I was trying hard enough to be forgiven and, on some level, I don't think she could forgive me. At least not at that moment, and not with everything else going on, with the Alphas and the Bella's meddling."

"I focused on school and the Alphas and tried to ignore everything, hoping it would work out eventually. But I lost her more every day by not doing anything. And one day...when Chloe and I were trying to hang out but ended up arguing again..."

Beca didn't even register how invested she was in this story.

"...Alice found a way to expose Tyler for the awful person she was. You know how Alice's mission is to take down the Bella's? Well, she almost succeeded that year."

"You mean-"

"She got Tyler kicked out of school."

"But- but how?"

"By snooping. Alice had tried to get her booted before but the school didn't really care about underage drinking, this _is_ college. No, she found out that in order to pass her classes and pay for school and the Bella's was by...seducing TA's, getting the answers to major exams, and selling them."

Beca's jaw dropped, " Holy _shit_."

"Yeah, I know," Aubrey nodded," so Alice exposed her and Chloe was furious."

* * *

 _"Chloe, you know I believe in you and your potential," Alice started," but you're starting to worry me by standing by Tyler."_

 _"She isn't what you think, Alice," Chloe said. Most of the Alpha's were all in the living room, celebrating their win when Chloe stormed in._

 _"Look, Chloe. It's over. And if you side with Tyler than you're siding with the Bella's over us and that's unacceptable." Chloe turned to Aubrey,_

 _"Let me guess, you're not going to support me now either?" Aubrey had long since learned to hide her emotions. She and Chloe had barely spoken in the past few weeks and she thought it was unfair of her to ask her how she felt about someone Chloe_ knew _Aubrey hated. So she tried to reason with her._

 _"I do support you Chloe. I just don't support Tyler. I think she's toxic. She isn't good for you and neither are the Bella's. Chloe, they're our enemies."_

 _The redheads jaw set and she closed her eyes before she reconnected them with Aubrey's, giving her a look the blonde had never seen directed at her._

 _"Then I am too."_

* * *

" _Fuck_ ," Stacie whispered incredulously as Chloe recounted the story.

"After that I moved in with the Bella's. I told them what happened and they took me with open arms. I had been hanging out there a lot in the last months and I actually found I really liked them. I agreed with their methods much more than I did with the Alpha's. They were fun-loving and supportive. The Alpha's were degrading and negative- everything I despised about the Greek system. They got rid of anyone they didn't like and just ran over anyone they didn't think was worthy. I didn't want to be a part of that anymore. Tyler did get kicked out of school but she still hung around with the Bella's. And I was done with the Alpha's and Aubrey, just like they were done with me."

"Wow. Wait, so how did you become _President_?"

"The Bella's are much more lax with their rules. None of the Bella execs wanted the responsibility but you still technically have to hold one of the positions before becoming President. Because I held a position at the Alpha house I qualified. Tyler encouraged and supported me to take the position and the Bella's believed I already proved my loyalty enough so they gave me the position. Apparently they liked my sense of confidence and bravery and thought I'd make a great leader."

"That's...crazy. Damn. So that's it? You and Aubrey just went your separate ways?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes. I missed her of course, and I'm almost certain she missed me, but with the negativity both our houses had for the other it was easy to fall into the routine of being indifferent, which led to hostility. We weren't the same people we came here as."

"And Tyler...you stayed with her? Even after..."

"No. Aubrey was right about her. She was bad news, and a master manipulator. She was just a different version of Alice, ironically. I confronted her about cheating and she had convinced me the only reason she was doing it was to get through school, because her family life was so bad. She had me empathizing with her, using my experience to gain favor. Telling me she really wasn't that kind of person, she was just a product of her upbringing and she would try to change. And for awhile I believed her."

"Then about a month after she got kicked out, she started hanging out less and less with the Bella's and me. She lost her motivation and she fell deeper in the wrong crowd. Part of me still wanted to hold onto her, to believe I could make her see what was happening but she refused and I stopped trying to change her. I finally realized how negative her influence on me was and we broke up. I let myself get caught up in her. She was adventurous, did whatever she wanted and made me feel wanted. But she didn't _really_ want me."

"Chloe..."

"Don't worry Stacie, you don't have to say anything, it's all in the past and everything has made me a stronger person. What happened with Aubrey and Tyler didn't stop me from being a Bella. I had already made lasting friendships their and they trusted me. We all moved on and now, we're here."

"Woah...I just...wow. Out of all of the scenarios that went through my mind that was _not_ one of them."

"Yeah, it's something you just...can't make up. Aubrey and I both made mistakes. It would be unfair of me to pin it all on her, we're both to blame."

"Do you miss her?" Stacie asked.

"Everyday. But the damage is done. We've forgiven each other and moved on. I love being a Bella and she loves being an Alpha. We're at different places, and that is that."

* * *

Beca and Aubrey had been sitting in silence for a couple minutes as Beca processed Aubrey and Chloe's story.

"So that's what happened..."

"That's all _you_ need to know."

"If you could go back and do things differently, would you?" Beca asked.

Aubrey nodded, "In a heartbeat." Then it went back to silence.

"Beca, I'm not proud of how I handled that situation...or really, any situation. I'm working on that. This, me telling you, _this_ is me working on that. What I'm saying is. The Alpha's aren't all bad. _I'm_ not all bad."

"Well...thank you. For telling me."

"Again, I don't need to tell you not to tell anyone. Not Emily, or...Stacie."

"Why? You don't want her to know you might not _actually_ be the devil reincarnate?" Aubrey rolled her eyes and ignored her.

"I wouldn't tell Chloe you know either. I know you've been hanging out with her, getting closer."

"And what, you're afraid history will repeat itself?" Aubrey's eyes narrowed.

"Chloe will never be Tyler. Ever. She is too good for that and she always will be." Beca knew Aubrey had fire but she had never seen it like this. She was surprised to see that here, with just the two of them and no matter how much she kept it hidden, Aubrey still cared. Deeply, apparently," No. I'm just saying. She might take it badly, not sharing _her_ side. I don't know exactly what it is, but I'm certain her side differs from mine. At least slightly"

"So you're saying you want me to keep it a secret from her?"

"I'm saying _you_ might want to."

Beca looked at her, confused and curious. Something was telling her she wasn't getting whole story, but it was enough. Enough to show her that maybe the Alpha's did have some humanity. Aubrey suddenly stood.

"C'mon, it's five minutes to midnight. Time to beat those dingalings."

* * *

Aubrey didn't mean to tell Beca that much. Yes, Alice had told her to tell her the story but she didn't _need_ to say that much.

It was too much.

Not the entire story, but still too much.

But if it got her to the top. It was a sacrifice she was willing to make. Saying it out loud to another human being actually made her feel a little bit better, too. She hadn't said it in awhile. Hadn't let herself even think about it.

"There you two are!" Alice yelled as they came out the back door to the deck where all the Bella's had gathered. It did look pretty cool, the view of all the tables set up, with spotlights illuminating them and fairy lights crisscrossing above them. A whole sea of Greek Life spanned the distance between the Alpha house and the Bella house with a line of cars setting a boundary and blasting the same radio station the houses were.

"I hope you took care of whatever the hell you were doing with how long you've been gone," Alice said.

"We did," Aubrey said simply.

"Beca where have you been?" Emily asked.

"Talking to Aubrey, surprisingly."

"What did you talk about for that long?"

"I'm sorry Em...I can't tell you. It's sort of...a really big secret." Emily looked hurt.

"Since when do we keep secrets from each other Beca?"

"Emily, it's not my secret to tell. It's Aubrey and Chloe's. Now are you going to be my partner for this or what?"

"Actually, Kommissar asked me to be her partner. And I couldn't say no," Emily said. Beca almost argued, but she figured she shouldn't say no to Kommissar either.

"Oh that's fine. I guess I'll just wait for Stacie. Where is she anyway?"

"I'll be your partner," Aubrey said quickly," Usually Alice and I pair up but I'm sure she wouldn't mind." The president nodded her approval.

"Umm...sure yeah okay," Beca was hesitant, but for Aubrey telling her about her past she figured it was the least she could do.

"You better not suck, Mitchell." Beca smirked,

"I'll try my best not to."

"Beca, Stacie still isn't answering any of my texts," Emily told her.

"You don't think she's still at the Bella's house do you?" Aubrey asked, obviously worried.

"Why would she be at the Bella's house?" Alice asked.

"She was trying to steal the jacket," Beca explained.

"Jesus no one tells me anything anymore!" Emily said.

"What do we do? Postpone the tournament?" Jessica asked.

The crowd screamed in the background, and Kommissar looked down at her watch: midnight.

"There's no way we're postponing this. Looks like the pledge is just going to have to sit this one out."

* * *

By 1:37 in the morning the Alpha's had long since forgotten to worry about Stacie's whereabouts as they got further through the bracket and the kegs got emptier and emptier. Alice, paired with Cory was eliminated within the first wave and Komissar and Emily had already made it to the semi-finals. They were just waiting on the last round of the quarter-finals to be over with.

Aubrey sunk her ball into the last cup and everyone cheered.

"Alright Beca, hit this last cup and we'll be through, no chance of rebuttal." The blonde was bouncing excitedly. The alcohol somehow amplified her competitiveness, and Beca's.

"I know how to play Aubrey!" Beca snapped, before taking a deep breath and shooting.

The crowd had silenced enough for the plop of the ball hitting the water to be heard before everyone cheered for them.

"WOO LETS GO!" Aubrey yelled. Beca and Emily had never seen her this loose before and it was honestly sort of awesome.

Cheering not too far in the distance could be heard.

"Dude, apparently Chloe and some freshmen just beat their last opponents in 4 turns and had them both trolling. They're sitting under the table now!" a random person said. Even though they couldn't be more than 50 feet away they couldn't see what had happened through the crowd.

"Beat us Becs and you might get to go against your giiiirlfriend," Emily teased her, just as wasted.

"Oh now you're just asking for it Em!" Beca smiled. Kommissar and Emily took one side while Aubrey and Beca took the other.

"Emily looks so sweet and innocent, even as hammered as she is," Aubrey quipped.

"Don't under estimate her. We were reigning champs back in high school, it was probably the only thing we were known for. We used to play for fun one on one. She's just as good as I am."

"Which I'm still surprised about by the way. We make a pretty alright team."

"Drunk off our asses maybe," Beca laughed," What about Kommissar? Is she as good as she looks?"

Just as they were talking the foreign girl shot-gunned three beers in a row.

"Better. And she gets better the drunker she gets."

"Great."

They were neck and neck for awhile, each team making one cup each as they matched each other.

Then Kommissar and Emily made the same cup.

"OHHH that's three cups and balls back losers!" Kommissar yelled. Aubrey gritted her teeth and tossed the balls back. Kommissar made another one and Emily missed hers.

"Don't sweat it, we've been a second-half team all night," Beca said, keeping her cool.

"Do you want to re-rack? We're down by three cups and they only have one cup left."

"Yeah let's do a 'tight pussy.'"

"Must you be so vulgar? Why can't you just call it a 'diamond?'"

"Because 'tight pussy' is more fun to say."

"Hey are you two gonna stand around and talk or play!"

"We're working on it!" Aubrey yelled back. As she gestured though she lost grip of the ball and it hit the rim of one of the red solo cups before rolling to the floor. The blondes eyes widened," That doesn't count as a shot!"

"Of course it counts!" Emily yelled.

"I knew you were competitive but I never thought you would cheat! And now you've lost your opportunity to re-rack," Kommissar taunted. Aubrey fumed.

"Aubrey calm down. We've got this. They're cocky and in over their drunk little heads."

"How can you fix this? They haven't gone a round without making a cup!"

"Have a little faith. ISLAND!" Beca called.

"Beca!" Aubrey berated.

If Beca made the cup that was standing on its own off to the side- the 'island'- she got the ball back and another chance to shoot until she couldn't make one anymore. But if she made any other cup then it wouldn't count.

Beca took a deep breath and threw the ball...making it into the correct one.

"Can I have that back please?" Beca said and Kommissar glared before giving her the ping pong ball back and taking the cup out.

She shot and made the front cup, then the one behind it until there was only one left. They were all tied up.

The crowd got more amped, chanting Beca's name straight until she made the last cup.

Emily and Kommissar looked at them, dumbfounded.

"Hey, you still have a chance at rebuttal," Beca mocked. Kommissar took her turn and missed embarrassingly. Stomping in frustration.

"Alright Giraffe legs, this is all you." Emily gulped before taking her stance and shooting.

It looked like it was going to be a perfect shot but the ball circled the rim a few times before Aubrey blew it out- which was a totally legal move.

"I mean, you're welcome," Beca said, putting her hands out. Emily squealed and hugged her, congratulating her on her performance while Kommissar mumbled out a good job.

"Oh my god Beca we made it to the finals!" Aubrey yelled.

"As if you would settle for anything less. I wonder if Chloe made it."

"She always does," Aubrey nodded.

"Really?"

"Yup, we won it together our freshmen year and every year since we've been against each other. Last year her and Amy won and the year before that Alice and I won."

"Well, let's see if we can't get another win then, huh?"

All eyes were on Jesse as he stood with a microphone on top of the platform they had build earlier in the day with the final table on top of it.

"ALRIIIIGHT once again we're here at the final round of the Annual Beer Pong Tournament and it is no surprise that Alpha Aubrey Posen and Bella Chloe Beale have returned to this hallowed stage. But this year they've brought new competitors with them- or have the new competitors brought both of our former champions? They have been pulling their own weight throughout the tournament in comebacks and shutouts that I haven't seen in all my three years here- so who's going to take it all and be crowned this years Champions? Join me in welcoming Aubrey and Beca Mitchell!" Beca felt Aubrey push her up the few stairs as the crowd continued to yell," and from the Bella corner, Chloe and...Stacie Conrad!"

Aubrey tripped on her feet at the name, thankfully Beca was there to right her.

"What the hell?" Aubrey said, looking at Beca, who shook her head, just as surprised.

Sure enough, Chloe and Stacie stood on the other side of the table.

"Well, this should be interesting. Hi Beca," Chloe blew her a kiss. Beca waved back meekly.

"Stacie, what are you doing?" Aubrey asked her.

"Exploring my options, now that I know where you stand," Stacie said simply," Oh by the way, I got caught."

"I see that," the blonde said stunned.

"Hey Beca!"

"Hey Stace."

"So, you, me, and Emily, your room to talk about tonight after we beat you?" Stacie smiled, showing she wasn't turning her back on her friends.

"Of course, but only after _we_ beat _you_."

"Alright ladies. As you know the last winner of the tournament gets to go first, no eye to eye. Chloe?"

"Thank Jesse," she said before making her first shot. It landed right in the middle of the ten cup triangle.

"BITCH CUP BITCH CUP BITCH CUP!" the crowd chanted.

"Chloe you know the rules- if the center cup is the first one a team makes you have to take off your sh-" before Jesse could finish the sentence the redhead whipped off her shirt, leaving her in only a sky blue bra. Beca and Aubrey's gaze fell downward and as they were distracted Stacie took the opportunity to bounce her ball into another cup.

"And that's three cups! Looks like it's a rough start for the Alpha's."

"JESSE!" Aubrey yelled. The boy covered up the mic and said a quiet ,"Sorry babe."

When he shut up Aubrey made her first shot of the game...also hitting the center cup. Much more reluctantly Aubrey peeled off her shirt, this time it was Stacie and Chloe's turn to gawk. Stacie looked a lot more distracted.

Beca let out a low, playful whistle at the blonde's exposed body.

"Just shoot," Aubrey said pointedly.

Thankfully Beca had made the same cup, though she didn't have to strip because Aubrey had already made it first, and they had tied it. For a couple of rounds they were even up, at least before Chloe called for 'fire' and made two cups in a row.

Now they were down to one cup each.

Stacie shot and made it but Chloe had missed.

"The Alpha's have a chance to redeem themselves in rebuttal folks let's see if they-" Aubrey got it on their first try"- and they have it!"

The next round both Chloe and Stacie missed giving Aubrey and Beca the opening they needed...only for Aubrey to also miss.

"Fuck!" The blonde yelled at the wasted opportunity.

"You can do it Beca!" She heard Emily cheer.

Beca's ball bounced off the rim onto the table and all four girls lunged for it before it could hit the ground, Aubrey coming up with it despite the Bella's efforts.

"The Alpha's have retrieved the ball before it could bounce out of play and possibly for the game Beca has to take the shot with her non-dominant hand!"

"Jesse I swear to fucking God-" Beca started.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

She saw Chloe- _topless Chloe-_ wink at her before Aubrey- _topless Aubrey_ \- whispered into her ear," Don't let her distract you."

"You're distracting me!" Beca turned to look at her in attempt to take everyone's focus off her shooting and before anyone realized it she bounced the ball on the table and it had sunk nearly and fairly into the last cup.

"Wait- did she just-" Stacie said as she looked back and forth between the ball in the cup, a smiling Beca, and Chloe and Aubrey who both were staring at Beca with their mouths open.

"UNBELIEVABLE! FRESHMAN BECA MITCHELL HAS WON THE FINALS WITH A NO-LOOK LEFT-HANDED BOUNCE SHOT. THERE'S NO CHANCE OF REBUTTAL THAT'S IT EVERYONE, THE ALPHA'S WIN!"

The spectators roared and Beca and Aubrey jumped up and down, forgetting their dislike for each other for a moment as they shared a drunken, adrenaline filled hug.

There were about 50 girls screaming as the Alpha's rushed the stage and congratulated them.

Beca looked for Emily but her best friend was no where to be found, lost in the masses.

She and Aubrey were lifted up by a few Theta's and medals were placed around their necks.

Man they weren't kidding about the medals.

They cheered for a bit longer before the Theta's poured a whole keg on the champions like they had just one the Super Bowl. A whole keg.

"What the fuck?!" Beca yelled, trying to be angry that she was soaked but still very much on a high.

"It's tradition!" Aubrey yelled. Eventually they set the girls down,

"Now let's party!" Bumper screamed, who apparently helped dump the keg, before jumping off the stage and crowd surfing.

"And Beca clinches another win for the Alpha's," Chloe sauntered up to her.

"Who would have thought I would've been there secret weapon?" Beca said, a certain cockiness coming out. Maybe the beer was soaking through her pores to her already alcohol soaked blood and making her more drunk.

"Yeah you're feeling good now but you _still_ didn't get the jacket."

"So? It's 2-1," Beca smiled, leaning dangerously close.

"I don't know, I consider the riff-off to be a win win, don't you think?" Beca shook her head comically,

"Nope, I win. I think I deserve a prize."

"You mean this shiny medal isn't enough?" Chloe bit her lip and pulled Beca impossibly closer by said medal," You look great right now, by the way."

"Covered in cheap beer?" Beca snorted.

"No, all... _wet_." Beca wanted to laugh at the obvious line Chloe had said but she was too focused with the way the redheads tongue was poking out to wet her bottom lip.

"Beca!" she heard Aubrey call.

"Looks like your partner in crime is calling you," Chloe breathed, looking more then a little disappointed.

"She's not my partner in crime. She's just...my superior."

"Sounds hot," Chloe laughed lightly.

"BECA!"

"I'll see you later, when there are less people around and..." Chloe looked Beca up and down with a devious grin," your shirt isn't completely see through."

"What?!" Beca exclaimed, alarmed she looked down only to hear Chloe laughing again.

"Gotcha! _Again_."

"You are...so frustrating, you know that?" Beca sighed. She meant that in many ways.

"Good," Chloe whispered before kissing her on the cheek. It was light but longing, her lips keeping their place far longer than 'playful' 'just friends' territory. It sucked all the air out of Beca's lungs as she watched the girl waltz away.

"Great job Beca," Stacie said hugging her," And might I say...that was the most pathetic kiss I've ever seen."

"Dude...what?"

"Come on, that was your moment. You were supposed to just grab her and kiss her!"

"It was _not_ my moment. Not with Aubrey screaming in my ear and everyone watching. And what the hell is up with you being Chloe's partner?"

"I'll explain later tonight, after. And are you finally admitting you have a thing for her?"

"I... wait you totally tricked- that's not what I meant!"

"Oh? Then what did you mean then?"

"Beca!" Aubrey finally just made her way over to the other girl," Stacie," she said curtly.

"Aubrey, congrats. Though we almost had you there."

"Since when did you and Chloe become a _we_?"

"Since _I_ gave her a chance to be a Bella. Hi Aubrey," Chloe came back, standing next to Stacie.

"Though I'm still not sure if I want to be a Bella or an Alpha yet."

"You don't choose Alpha, Alpha chooses _you_ Stacie." Stacie crossed her arms and stood straighter.

"It seems Alpha chooses a lot of things. Maybe that's not something I want to be a part of."

Stacie's uncharacteristic glare made Aubrey's falter.

"What the hell you asshats- this picture isn't gonna take itself!" Alice yelled at them.

"Picture?" Beca asked.

"Yeah we're gonna take a picture of you two on the stage with all the Alpha's to go on the wall."

"Wait, really?"

"No I expended this much energy to tell you a shitty joke. Yes really. It's been years- decades- since the Alpha's won both the Riff-Off and the Beer Pong Tournament. You just made history Beca Mitchell. Chloe, you gonna get off the stage?"

"Eventually," the other president said defiantly. Alice seethed.

"Aubrey, Beca sit on the table. Where's Jessica with her fancy ass camera...Alpha's get behind them!" Alice commanded before going off to find the missing exec member.

"Where's Emily? I wanted to congratulate her too- I heard she was killing it before you came along," Stacie wondered.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since right before the final match-up."

"Hey uh, I think we're out of beers, captain," Cynthia-Rose informed her, walking up the stage with Amy.

"I NEED MORE BEER TO QUELL THE PAIN!" The Australian bellowed.

"I found Jessica! Alright Alphas in position. I need the Bella's off the stage and Aubrey and Beca in the front with Kommissar and Emily on- where the hell is Emily?"

"First Beca disappears, then Stacie, now Emily?" Kommissar groaned.

"Looks like you'd better keep track of your freshmen, Alice, who knows who you'll lose?" Chloe said smugly, looking directly at Beca.

"What the hell are you still doing up here Beale?!"

"Maybe _she_ went to the Bella house too?" Jessica ventured, again, trying to cut the tension.

"I did," Emily answered, walking onto the stage, all eyes- Alpha's, Bella's and everyone in-between- were on her as she set the coveted Bella's jacket down in front of Alice on the final beer pong table," You still wanted this, right?"

* * *

A/N2: And now you know about the mysterious past of Aubrey and Chloe!

How do you think this will affect Beca and Stacie?

Are you happy that Beca and Aubrey teamed up to win?

Were you surprised Emily was the one to finally get the jacket?

And, did the reveal satisfy your curiosity?

Please let me know and I hope you all like it. I hope the interwoven timelines wasn't too confusing and translated the way I wanted it to...but anyway, I'll probably update within the next week, give or take a few days. Thanks for reading and happy holidays!

-StraightShark


	7. Chapter 7

This 'Home for the Holidays' thing has been kicking my ass. My parents are so...inconsiderate- and the only time I have to myself is from like 11-3 at night. That's why I';m putting this out at 2am so sorry if there are any mistakes and for the lack of replies- hopefull I'll get to them next week!

Seriously though, the heteronormativity at home is so painful to sit through. My heart goes out to all you fellow LGBTQ folks who are experiencing discomfort at the dinner table as well. Good luck and wish me some too?

Here's some gayness to give you a brief respite. Thank you all to all of the fans of this fic!

* * *

 **Rushing the Beat**

 **Part I: Rush Week**

Chapter 7: Bids and Brunches

* * *

All eyes were on Emily as she set the coveted Bella's jacket down on the final beer pong table.

"WHAT THE-" Amy began to yell. All of a sudden the Bella's on stage surged toward it and the freshman in an attempt to retrieve the jacket, causing the Alpha's on stage to push back in defense. Alice had grabbed it in one hand as she attempted to fight off Fat Amy- doing surprisingly well. Some Theta's jumped onto the stage trying to break-up some smaller fights but most of them ended up just getting pushed off anyway, mostly by Kommissar who was fending off four Bella's at once.

It was pure chaos.

Beca was being pushed up against the table with Emily, who was trying to reason with Cynthia Rose who was giving her heat. She didn't mean for all hell to break loose. But the Bella got shoved by a random Alpha, bumping into Aubrey so hard she fell forward. She would have completely fallen over if Stacie hadn't been there to catch her, the taller girls strong frame supporting her and Aubrey's hand accidentally landing on Stacie's butt in an attempt to stabilize herself.

"S-sorry," Aubrey looked up at her with wide eyes," Thank you," Stacie smirked.

"I couldn't let you fall could I?"

"...Nice catch," Aubrey breathed.

"I'm good with my hands," the blonde suddenly realized exactly where the other girls hands were, that is, gripping tightly around her waist. She also noticed that they were still pressed tightly against each other," speaking of which, your hand is still on my ass. Not that I mind. I mean, I don't have a jealous boyfriend to be worrying about."

"Jesse isn't like that."

"Like what? Anyone with a girlfriend that's way out of their league?"

"He doesn't get irrationally jealous."

"Irrational, huh?" Stacie said, squeezing at her waist.

"Yes, _irrational_ ," Aubrey glared.

"Whatever you say Miss your-hands-are- _still_ -on-my-ass."

Aubrey finally dropped her hands with a huff, continue to stare daggers at Stacie. Meanwhile, Chloe was trying to get a handle on the situation.

"STOP IT!" the President yelled to no avail.

"Yeah, I don't think that's really working well for you," Beca told her, as she tried to stay upright as Amy and Alice continued to struggle right behind her. Chloe's eyes narrowed when they knocked down another Bella.

Beca thought she looked kind of hot when she was mad.

Okay, a lot hot.

"This is ridiculous," the redhead took matters into her own hands and grabbed two cups on the table filled with water," help me up," she asked Beca, using her to stand on top of the table before ceremoniously dumping both cups on Alice and Amy, causing them to scream and stop fighting. She picked up Jesse's discarded microphone and shouted into it, getting annoying feedback to ring through the air.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP, NOW!" Chloe commanded. One by one everyone quieted down.

"What the hell Beale!" Alice screamed up at her.

"Not cool Chlo," Amy said, shaking out her wet hair like a dog.

"Bella's you know the rules if an Alpha succeeds in stealing the jacket," she scolded.

"But it didn't make it back to their house so technically it's still up for grabs!" Cynthia Rose argued from below her.

"CR let it go, Emily got it fair in square."

"You remembered my name?" Emily said giddily, earning an elbow to the side from Kommissar.

"I don't need your pity, Beale," Alice seethed.

"And you aren't getting it, Alice," Chloe said pointedly," You got the jacket this year, but don't think we won't retaliate in another way. I'd watch your back."

You could practically feel the tension in the air as the two presidents looked like they were having a telepathic stand-off.

"Come on Bella's, back to the house. I'm sure the Alpha's would love to take their precious picture," Chloe said. Beca extended her hand to help her off the table before the girls got off the stage.

"Are you going back with them?" Emily asked Stacie.

"Well she's not coming back with us," Alice stood firm.

"Well, there you go."

"Alice, come on, it's not Stacie's fault. You know Chloe can be...persuasive," Aubrey defended. Stacie looked at her surprised that she had tried to defend her. Before Alice could say anymore Stacie took the lead,

"It's fine. Text me when you guys head back," Stacie told Emily before saluting Alice mockingly and following Chloe and the Bella's.

"Alright let's take this fucking picture already!"

* * *

"Freshmen, you have a meeting with the executive board in the living room right now and afterwards I expect you to clean up the yard so it looks like nothing ever happened." The first-years looked around at the damage, tables were turned over, garbage littered the ground, and red cups were _everywhere_. It looked like a Solo Cup commercial.

"Beca, Emily, congratulations. You're off the hook for your...admirable performances today. No cleaning for you." The remaining three freshmen girls all held back eye rolls. They were getting damn tired of them getting the spotlight all of the time.

"This thing actually looks kinda cool. Like, vintage cool," Emily held the jacket up in front of her as they made their way back into the house.

"You know, I was wondering..." Beca started, mostly directing the question to Aubrey who was next to her," Alice said the jacket had never been stolen by an Alpha before. But Chloe said she did." Before Aubrey could answer, Alice did.

"Chloe was never an Alpha, she's a Bella. And she didn't steal it, that wretched Tyler probably gave it to her after one of there little romps."

"Wait, what? Who's Tyler?" Emily asked.

"I'll fill you in later," Beca said quickly and quietly. She knew she gave Aubrey a promise but she wouldn't go into so much detail. Just enough to sooth Emily's curiosity.

"Okay...So, what do we do with the jacket now?" Emily asked.

"Emily, you get your initials stitched on the front of it, in Alpha's traditional white. Chloe had hers there too but when she...moved and got elected as president, she replaced it. After that gets done, we give it back," Aubrey explained.

"Not this year," Alice shook her head. The blonde turned to her confused.

"What?"

"New tradition. If they want it back. They take it back. We're keeping it."

"Alice-"

" _Aubrey_ ," she cut her off. The VP immediately shut up as did everyone else as the group of nine made there way to the living room.

"Tomorrow is bid day. At 10am your bids will- or will not- be in your school mailboxes so if you don't know where those are yet you'd better find out. You'll have the rest of the day to consider your options. On Sunday at 11am all Sorority houses will be hosting a brunch. If you accept a bid, go to that house at that time. Got it?" The girls nodded. It all was starting to feel very real. All the hardwork and effort they had put in throughout the week and the moment that mattered most was fast approaching.

Would they make it into Alpha or not?

* * *

"So you guys don't have anything to worry about, huh? What with _you_ stealing the jacket and _you_ winning the tournament and being 'the number one priority' and all," Stacie asked from her (now) usual place on Beca's bed.

"I mean I guess so? Honestly, I don't know where I stand with them. Alice is...harsh, and don't even get me started on Aubrey," Beca rolled her eyes," But what about you? How the hell did you end up being _Chloe's_ partner?"

Stacie's eyes lit up and she leaned forward giddily before whispering unnecessarily,

"She told me what happened between her and Aubrey."

"Really?" Emily looked at her shocked and Beca just stared. Chloe had told Stacie what happened but not her? Maybe they weren't getting as close as Beca had originally thought...

"Yeah and get this, apparently they used to be _best friends_."

"NO!" Emily looked absolutely scandalized.

"Yeah so, they grew up together and were really close, practically family. And then they came to Barden together to get away from their parents and they rushed together and got into Alpha. Anyway, Chloe loved having freedom so she...found herself. Basically she realized she was not so straight- so you _definitely_ have a chance Beca, as if we didn't know that already- and she came out to Aubrey," Stacie ranted quickly, excited to get everything out and hoping she wasn't missing anything too important.

"Wait, did Aubrey like, shun her?" Emily asked.

"Of course not!" Beca interjected. Both the girls gave her a confused look.

"How do _you_ know?" Emily asked. Beca scratched the back of her head, nervously.

"Remember how Aubrey and I had a talk before the tournament started? Well...she kind of told me what happened between her and Chloe." Now it was Stacie's turn to be shocked.

"She actually told _you_? Willingly?"

"I mean, I think it was a backhanded way to get me to like the Alpha's more but, it _did_ make her...more respectable. At least it showed me a side that wasn't 'cutthroat, power-hungry sorority girl.'"

"Wow, this whole thing is real ironic. And here I am, being the last to know everything, again," Emily laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah but _you_ got the jacket. You're the only one who's truly safe."

"I guess that's true...but what happened between Aubrey and Chloe?" She asked Beca.

"Aubrey asked me not to say anything but if _you'd_ like to continue Stace I'd be happy to compare it to what Aubrey said to see if the stories match up."

"Deal. So, Chloe came out to Aubrey and she was fine with it. But then both their parents came to visit and Chloe came out to them too and Chloe's parents got super mad and asked if Aubrey knew about it and if she was her girlfriend. Aubrey denied ever knowing anything because she knew her parents would be _real_ angry. What I got was that Aubrey's parents- and Chloe's- are very very traditionally conservative. Like, the 'pray the gay away' type."

"Wow," Emily breathed. Her parents were very open minded and while she knew that sort of prejudice existed, she never really got it or felt it herself. She was lucky.

"Yeah so, Chloe got disowned and her and Aubrey drifted further and further apart. Especially since Chloe had a thing with the Bella's president while she was an Alpha."

"That's what Alice was talking about earlier, with the jacket," Beca explained.

" _Damn_."

"Right? Apparently Aubrey and Alice had a particular dislike for the girl and Alice got her kicked out of school."

"What? How? Why?"

"She was toxic and manipulative," Beca practically snarled. Not realizing the animosity she had already built for how she allegedly treated Chloe.

"Yeah, that. But Chloe didn't know that until later. So she left the Alpha's, joined the Bella's and took the Presidency. The divide was basically the driving force that ended Chloe and Aubrey's friendship and they've been at odds ever since."

"Wow, that's insane. That's really what happened?" Emily asked Beca.

"I mean, that's the abridged version but yeah, it matches what Aubrey said." They all mulled over the information in silence for a bit until Beca yawned, causing the other two girls to yawn as well.

"Guys...it's 4:30 in the morning. That was a whole lot of excitement for one day," Emily sighed.

"You wanna sleep over?" Stacie shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"Nah, I wanna take a shower first."

"Good idea. Although, I'm pretty much used to the smell of beer now."

"Yeah your shirt is still a little wet too."

"It's Aubrey's."

"Oh yeah, man you two _are_ getting close aren't you?"

"Please, I said she was slightly more tolerable, not my new best friend. I can still barely stand her...Don't worry Stace I'm not moving in on your girl," Beca smirked.

"Uh huh, well, I'm not moving in on _yours_ either, Beca. Even though she's my President now."

"She's not my girl..."

"Yeah because of that weak ass kiss..."

"THERE WAS A KISS?" Emily squealed. A little more awake than before, but still drowsy.

"Chill man. It was just a peck on the cheek."

"That wasn't a peck. Peck's last 3 seconds _tops_. That was at least seven seconds."

"Oh my god, since when is there a set kiss-type duration?"

"Since now. I'm going to research and copyright it."

"Okay _biochem major_. Time to go to sleep."

"Are you kickin' me out Mitchell?" Stacie said in mock offense.

"Yes," Beca dead-panned.

"Alright alright. But tomorrow, we meet by the mailboxes at 10:05 and check together, yeah?" The girls nodded in agreeance, Emily practically asleep on her bed.

Stacie left and Beca got ready for her much needed shower.

The hot water felt amazing on her sticky beer-covered skin. She could feel the layer wash away.

Emily was right, it was quite an exciting day. And she still honestly couldn't believe she had _won_ the beer pong tournament. Beca wasn't one to get giddy about a lot of things but winning definitely made her feel that way.

And she was surprised to find that she was actually sort of getting used to all of the sorority stuff, and half-enjoying it. It was slowly becoming her new normal. And she found herself wishing and hoping that she actually got a stupid bid tomorrow.

There, at least she would admit it to herself.

But what her mind really got stuck on was Chloe's kiss...a kiss that igniting her body in a way she didn't know it could. And Stacie was right, it was pretty weak compared to what she _wanted_ Chloe to do in that moment- what she anticipated her to do only to end up disappointed when it didn't happen. If that didn't confirm her crush on the other girl she didn't know what would. But mostly, she was scared. If a simple peck (and yes Stacie, it was a fucking _peck_ ) could unravel Beca like it did, what would something more do?

And knowing Chloe had told Stacie what happened between her and Aubrey...she didn't want it to but she was a little...jealous. She knew it was irrational but Chloe specifically said she didn't want to tell Beca unless she got to know her better. Did she suddenly trust Stacie more then she trusted her? Or did Beca do something to come off distrustful? Was it because she was rushing Alpha?

She shook her head and tried to clear her mind instead of dwell on what could have been or what might happen in the future and tried to just focus on her shower. Although, she was kind of impressed that she had not fallen asleep right in the stall she was so tired.

No matter how much she tried to stop thinking about everything though, she continued her shower with Chloe on her mind as she belted out Titanium...

...at least until someone from across the hall told her to shut up because it was five in the goddamn morning.

* * *

"BECA BECA BECA wake up it's 10!" Emily yelled as she shook her best friend awake.

"Hrrrmmm," Beca moaned in response.

"Beca we're supposed to meet Stacie in 5 minutes! I can't believe you fell asleep in your towel..." Beca begrudgingly opened her eyes and realized she did in fact fall asleep with only her towel wrapped around her. She had slept on top of the covers of her made bed.

Beca groaned again when Emily threw shorts and hoodie at her.

"Fuck it I don't care I want to sleep," Beca mumbled.

"You can sleep after we check, _let's go_!" Emily was dressed and bouncing around the room far too much for someone who only got five hours of sleep.

"Fine fine just stop screaming."

Beca hastily put her clothes on and brushed her teeth, not even bothering with a bra or make-up or fixing her hair. She was checking for the bid and then she was going back to bed.

Emily practically sprinted to the mailboxes, towing the smaller girl behind her, where a bunch of hopeful freshmen were checking to see if they had gotten any bids, Stacie was among them. Looking perfect, of course.

"You two are six minutes late," Stacie remarked.

"Sorry Beca needed her beauty sleep."

"Well evidently she needs a little more." Beca rolled her eyes and ignored her,

"Whatever, let's do this," then she got a little more serious," No matter what happens. We're still friends and we still hang out and do stuff together, deal?" Beca said.

"Are you getting attached to me, Beca?" Stacie asked teasingly. For once instead of witty comment, Beca responded with a blush.

"Let's just check the fucking things." Stacie just smiled. She was _totally_ getting attached.

"WOO I'M AN ALPHA, WHO ELSE FEELS LIKE A WINNER TODAY?!" Emily exclaimed, getting dirty looks from people who were less fortunate. There were even whispers of her being the one to successfully steal the Bella's jacket. The words 'too innocent' getting thrown around by multiple people. Gossip traveled fast in Greek life.

"Well, looks like Alice won over Aubrey. I didn't get a bid for Alpha, but I got one from the Bella's...and Omicron Mu Zeta?

"Yeah they're apparently giving them to everyone, apparently they're a tad desperate. And I'm sorry Stace. I really wanted you to be in with me."

"I'm not really all that mad about it. I think the Bella's are more my speed anyway. Plus, you're stuck with me whether we're from the same house or not."

"Beca, what about you? Beca?" Emily asked.

Beca continued to stare at the two envelopes in her hand. Well, three but OMZ didn't count.

"Uh, I got one from the Alpha's _and_ the Bella's. But...I didn't even rush the Bella's. I mean, I was an integral part to their two loses."

"Don't act surprised Beca," Stacie said.

"I think she's actually surprised?"

"Guess we'll let her figure it out on her own then..." Beca's eyes narrowed.

"I'm right here."

"So, what are you gonna choose Beca?" Stacie asked.

Beca didn't expect to hesitate.

She hadn't even thought this would be an issue. But now both the Alpha's and Bella's were giving her mixed signals and she didn't quite know what to think.

"I...I need more sleep," she shook her head," I'll see you guys for lunch or something later." Just like that she was on her way back upstairs. Ignoring Emily's call to her.

When she tried to sleep though, she found she couldn't and let herself get buried in her mixes instead. Mixing always helped to relieve her of stress and she loved getting lost in them. They allowed her to think without feeling overwhelmed.

Emily knew her very well by now and chose to stay away from the room for a few hours to give Beca time to herself, even though she was bursting to talk to her about it. And when she did return she didn't press the matter of who Beca would choose- the Alpha's or the Bella's?

The other girl kept to herself and played guitar, knowing Beca couldn't hear it through her ridiculously expensive noise-cancelling headphones.

When three in the afternoon rolled around Beca finally called it quits and slumped in her chair with a heavy sigh. Emily briefly looked up at her but still didn't say anything. If Beca was ready she would talk to her.

After another ten minutes of just playing with the ends of her hair Beca said something,

"Em?"

"...Yeah?"

"I finally got the flashlight mix the way I wanted it, I think."

"Really?" Beca turned in her chair and nodded.

"Do you want me to-"

"I know what I want to do," Beca blurted out.

"You've decided which you're going to choose?" Emily asked. She nodded.

"I rushed Alpha for a reason and I'm sticking by that reason. Plus, you want to be with the Alpha's, and I choose you."

"Beca...you know that you don't have to do anything _for_ me, I'll love you know matter what."

"I know. But I still choose the Alpha's. And hey...maybe we can change it for the better- you know, a little farther down the line. One day." Emily's face lit up with a smile.

"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

Apparently only two other freshmen had made it into the Alpha's- Cory and another girl, April, who was quiet and weird but also a legacy and fairly pretty in a nerdy-hot kind of way. All four of the freshmen stood outside the Alpha's front door Sunday morning. Emily and Cory congratulating each other excitedly and April and Beca standing in awkward silence behind them. Emily was charismatic and outgoing enough for the two of them. The door was opened by Alice who was smiling widely, yet still gave off a disapproving vibe. Though that was probably just her personality as a whole.

"Well ladies, it looks like all four of our chosen freshmen have accepted our bids, as if we thought they wouldn't though, right?" The line of girls behind her laughed forcibly," Well, come on in to your new house!" she said stepping back so they could go inside while all the girls clapped for them. It was a bit dramatic if you asked Beca but she supposed she should get used to it now.

"You can set your things down in the living room and come join us for brunch!" Jessica said happily," We have spinach and swiss egg-white omelets, baked oatmeal, pasty waffles, crab benedict, black forest ham quiche and virgin- peach daiquiris, it is the morning after all."

"What in the heck is a pasty waffle?" Cory asked.

"Probably a white waffle," April said in her only tone, deadpan. It was the first time Beca had ever heard her speak.

"I don't know, our house maid cooked it. She makes all of our meals! All that matters is that it is delicious! So eat up!"

"Thank you all so much!" Emily said, immediately grabbing a plate. Beca didn't even know where to start, it all seemed so unnecessarily complicated. Like, why go through the trouble of making _baked_ oatmeal. She thought regular oatmeal was hard enough to cook.

When she took her first bite though she may as well have swallowed her words because it really _was_ delicious. Jesus, she would be an Alpha just for the meals alone if it was all this good.

"Becs the benedict is amazing!" Emily said. Her best friend only nodded, not wanting to get distracted from the eating.

"Glad you all like it," Alice said from the head of the able," The food is one of the many perks of being in Alpha, which you will all learn in time. And to start off celebrating and getting to know each other, we're going to have a lock-in week!"

"Basically, when you aren't in class, you're here." Kommissar explained gruffly. Beca did _not_ like the sound of that.

"Oh, and it's dry, which mean no alcohol. We actually want to remember these prime bonding moments!"

' _Kill me now,_ ' Beca thought.

"It's like having a week long slumber party!" Aubrey exclaimed excitedly," You'll get to learn all there is to know about being an Alpha. And it starts tonight with tons of fun get to know you games."

"And I know you're all probably nervous about getting initiated but don't worry it'll all be fun stuff. No hardcore hazing. It won;t be anything too bad- you may be forced to tell some of your secrets in truth or dare though!" Jessica said. That sounded like the worst kind of punishment to Beca.

"So, the lock-in starts tonight at 8pm sharp- don't forget your sleeping bags girls."

* * *

"I can't believe you guys have a lock-in, that sounds kind of prison-y don't you think?" Stacie said, not even looking up from the Wired magazine she was flipping through.

"I know, and did I mention that it's a no alcohol allowed zone all week?" Beca mumbled.

"Torture."

"Right? But how did your brunch go? Are you guys doing anything fun tonight?"

"Great, I mean, they just ordered a bunch of pizza which was awesome. Tonight we're putting the names of all of the fraternities in a hat and each freshmen has to draw one and prank them. Best prank gets free ice-cream."

"Ugh, that sounds way better then truth or dare and charades."

"Are you kidding? I'm so excited! I can't wait to get to know the rest of the girls. And those games are classic."

"I don't know how but she is simultaneously a middle schooler and an 80-year old."

"Hey!" Beca shrugged with a smile. She knew it was true.

"So uh…how's Chloe?" Beca ventured, trying to be coy about it though she wasn't fooling anyone.

"You don't know? I thought you guys were like this," Stacie said, crossing her fingers," Or maybe more like this," she made two o's with her thumb and index fingers and mashed them together crudely.

"No. And _no_. We haven't talked since beer pong night and I'm kinda scared to face her after I turned down her offer to be a Bella."

"I mean, she _did_ ask about you when I showed up at the house this morning and for a second she seemed kind of sad when I told her you chose the Alpha's- but she tried to save face right away."

"Oh," Beca replied dumbly, happy and sad at the information. She really wanted to talk to Chloe but she didn't know if it was her place. Ugh, why couldn't she just text first?

"Just text her Beca," Emily chided, practically reading her mind- or at least her expressions.

"Should I?" Beca squeaked out.

"YES!" The girls said together.

"Fine, fine!" she said whipping out her phone. She already knew she was dying to, who was she trying to kid? Even though she didn't quite know how to go about it, she had so many questions and so many things to say so she quickly typed out a message before she lost the nerve.

 **To Chloe: Can we talk?**

* * *

"You know, no one likes to hear 'can we talk' in any form," Chloe started," I didn't think I could be more hurt even though you already chose the Alpha's," she said in a way that showed she was trying to be playful. They had agreed to take another walk by the lake, since it was kind of their thing now. But they had stopped on a bridge that faced Greek row to talk.

"Were you expecting any different?" Chloe shook her head with a smile.

"I'm not gonna lie, I was a little disappointed that I didn't see you walk through the door, but I knew it was a long shot. You seem to be very loyal and I admire that about you."

"Why did you even give me a bid? I'm sure the rest of the exec board was against it, taking account what has happened in the last week."

"They weren't crazy about it, but once they heard my side, they agreed. I can be very persuasive you know." Beca could be making it up in her mind but it sounded like Chloe was trying to be... seductive. Maybe it was the way she was looking at her. Intently and unwavering.

"And what exactly did you tell them?" Chloe took a step closer, so they were almost as close as they were last night, right before Chloe had kissed her.

"That...you were amazing talented, fun and smart, regardless of the fact that you're a freshmen," she winked, earning a blushing smile from Beca," And it didn't hurt that I think you're gorgeous and couldn't stop gushing about you."

The sound that came out of Beca's mouth was halfway between a whimper, a whine and a scoff- it was not at all attractive. Beca inhaled sharply, mustering up the courage to ask the question that had been weighing on her mind,

"What are we _doing_ Chloe?" The older girl paused. The question making her lose some of her normal bravado.

"I'm not entirely sure yet..." Chloe answered honestly, brushing a stand of hair off her face as an excuse to touch her," but I like it. And I want to keep getting to know you. I don't care if you're an Alpha."

' _Getting to know you_.'

The phrase stuck in Beca's head and she took a step back to get some distance from the redhead.

"Then you'll tell me what happened between you and Aubrey right?"

"What? What does that-"

"You didn't trust me enough to tell me- which I completely understand and I was willing to build that trust...but you obviously didn't have a problem trusting Stacie?"

"Beca that- it's not that I trusted her more. I just..." Chloe trailed, unable to come up with an answer. Or at least, not being able to quite say the answer she wanted to.

"Tell me...Are you hanging out with me- or whatever the hell we're doing- just to piss Aubrey and the Alpha's off?" Now all of Beca's questions and insecurities were coming out like vomit. This is what happened when she tried to pretend her feelings didn't exist, they all came rushing out at once. It was an issue she tried getting a hang of.

Obviously she still needed a _little_ more work.

" _What?_ "

"Aubrey told me about what happened between you two and I'm just wondering if that's what's going on here."

"Wait, _Aubrey_ told you about me and her?"

"Yeah."

"Well, whatever she said, she probably just did it so you would stay an Alpha. Or to get to me."

"True, but she was upfront about it. And you weren't."

"No offense, but I wasn't ready to tell _you_."

"But you were ready to tell Stacie? To get her to be a Bella right?"

"No Beca, it's not-"

"And you told her so she would choose you over them right? So she would be a Bella? You may have left the Alpha's but obviously some characteristics stuck." She knew it was a low-blow when she said it but she had never been known to be the best at owning up to her mistakes. Chloe did her best to let the comment roll off her back.

"She told me she liked Aubrey but knew it was a bad idea to get involved with her and she was curious about happened. So I told her."

"So what it takes is someone to have unrequited feelings for someone else? Huh, alright good to know."

" _Beca_ stop being so...difficult. I'm trying to explain... I-" again she cut herself off. Though it was _just_ on the tip of her tongue.

"There you go."

"Well why don't you tell me what _you're_ looking for then? Do you have anything to say to _me_? Why are you so upset about me not trusting you?"

Beca averted her eyes and stayed silent.

"Not so easy is it?" Chloe mocked, before sighing," I do."

"You do what?"

"I do trust you. And I was going to tell you. Aubrey just beat me to it. I wanted you to know."

"Why?" Beca pressed stubbornly.

"Because...I wanted you to know why I'm so hesitant about...things. I, admittedly, have some trust issues because of how people have treated me in the past. And I wanted you to know."

"But-" Beca's question was cut off by her phone ringing, loudly," it's Aubrey... _shit_ \- I'm late for the lock-in."

"Oh right, the lock-in. Yeah...have fun with that," Chloe chuckled. The tension in the air dissipating significantly after they were reminded of the outside world.

"I have to go...but-"

"We'll talk about it later."

"Okay." Maybe later one of them would have the balls to say what they actually wanted to.

"Yeah, maybe I'll kidnap you later tonight. I'm sure that'll piss off Alice, seeing as how _that's_ the only reason I keep you around." Chloe said sarcastically, her old self coming back.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry about being all accusatory. I was just..."

"Chill Becs, it's fine."

"Becs?" The brunette questioned the pet-name. Chloe's cheeks burned slightly at the slip though she tried to put on a strong front.

"Yes. Now go on _Becs_ you're late." Beca realized her situation all over again and started panicking.

" _Shit!_ "

* * *

The lock-in was mostly exactly what Beca thought it would be. Lots of short shorts, talking, and stupid party games. But then, it also wasn't at all what she expected. Other than some of the girls being not quite as shallow as she originally pegged them to be, the 'Rule Book' section of the night was not something she knew existed, let alone anticipated.

"As you know, the Alpha is a powerhouse, the pride of Greek life- something to look up to. And, to keep this reputation intact and untarnished we have a rule book you must follow. They are being passed out now." Aubrey handed Beca a small white book of substantial size and Beca flipped through it quickly.

She half-expected the first rule to be 'Do not sleep with a Bella or may your vocal chords be ripped out by wolves,' or something ridiculous like that. But the first rule was actually the _biggest_ cliche 'You are a representative of Alpha and must always act accordingly. What you do and say is a reflection on the house and every member of it.'

"Holy shit there are 50 rules?"

"Yes, each with there own addendum's and amendments and you will adhere to every single one," Kommissar instructed.

"You will also learn all of these by heart by the end of the week- and there _will_ be a quiz," Aubrey said. Apparently being the Vice President of Academics wasn't just a title.

Jessica, always with a smile, followed with,

"We won't go all of the rules now but just as an example of some important ones, Number 16: Don't go in the basement, it _is_ haunted. Number 10: all sisters must have a minimum cumulative GPA of 3.5 to remain in Alpha. Number 28: All sisters must attend _all_ house events unless you have gotten an excuse approved by the exec board and number 50, and the one I personally hold to the highest standard: Always help a sister in need out and never, _ever_ , turn your back on them."

Beca glanced at Aubrey who was pointedly looking at her feet.

"Alright, feel free to look over the rest of them before you go to sleep!"

"Oh and uh- did I mention? You're all sleeping on the roof," Alice happily sprung on them.

The girls groaned. Stupid initiation.

"Don't whine, it builds character. You're just lucky it's been a particularly warm fall."

Beca grabbed her things and began the walk up to the roof with the other girls.

"See you all in the morning!"

* * *

Beca didn't wake up, she was jolted up. Her body was being lifted up and even though her eyes were open she couldn't see; she was blindfolded.

"What the fuck?!" she screamed, as she struggled to get free," Chloe I can't believe you were serious about the kidnapping thing! I will fucking-"

"Shut up, it's me," Aubrey's voice said.

" _What?_ " She hissed only to get no response. She heard more screams including Emily's familiar one.

Then she realized what was going on

Why did she believe them when they said their initiation was going to be all fun and boring games?

Oh right, she forgot what _fun_ meant to these girls.

She was carried for a fairly long time and could only here the scuffling of feet and hushed giggles until she was placed in a chair, upright, then bound to it.

"Ow!" Beca yelped when the rope was tied a little too tight.

"Sorry sorry!" She heard Jessica say quietly before loosening it a little. Well, at least she knew she wasn't in any danger.

When the blind fold was finally taken off she could see they were in the empty pool on campus and the four freshmen were all tied to a chairs in their pajamas with the Alpha's surrounding them in black hooded robes.

How did Beca not see this one coming?

Alice broke the circle and walked towards them with a too-wide grin and a slightly evil glint in her eye.

"Welcome to Alpha-initiation bitches. Prepare to _officially_ become a member of Alpha Delta Psi."

 _ **End of Part I**_

* * *

A/N2: So that is the end of Part I! I hope you liked the way the story has been going so far. The next part and chapter will be out next week. For Part II, the timeline will go faster then a day by day basis and there will be more development, drama, and roooomance. You'll also get to see how the girls fair as actual sorority members! I'm super excited about it and hope you all are too!

And as a teaser the next segment is titled, **Part II: Juliet and Juliet**. Make theories from that as you will.

Happy Holidays everyone! Leave a review as a gift? It'd mean a lot :3


End file.
